Narutos Cinderella Story
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: A cinderella story that contains sasu x naru with a plot much more difreant than the fairy tale...
1. Know the Past

Disclamair:I do not own Naruto nore the other characters,I only own my crazy imagination:D

Authors Note:Ok so this is my second story but this one will be with chapeters!....I have lot to say about this one, I got inspired by watching tv for this so thankyou tv I ll always cherrish you even when cable leaves my house(blows kisses).Anyway I know I may not be the brigthtest star in the sky rigth now,  
but I know that I will try harder for those who love critizising alot will appreciate my worck so im gonna do my best!!!

Summary:A cinderella story that contains sasu x naru with a plot much more difreant than the fairy tale.

sorry if im screwing up on the talking and stuff i blame

Narutos Cinderella Story

:Know the past:

Once upon a time, in a little village where poeple where at risk of loosing there homes,children,and buissneses,noone was safe but those who were wealthy enough to survive the winter.A poor but happy married couple were being terrorized by the goons that round up the tax, and if you didnt have no gold they will take away the most valuable thing to you, and in this couples case they had no money,and no valuables, the only thing they had were their only son who was a newborn child. "Please" the blond men started, "give us more time , we dont have money rigth now, and my wife just gave birth 3 days ago give us mo-"

"HA!!!nonsense you will pay!" the guard in the middle said interrupting the men.  
The guard in the left walked to the craddle were an infant was soundly asleep, the wives eyes widened and ran to the craddle before the men could ever get its filty hands on her child. "Stay away from my child you holligan!" she barked. "Ho-holligan!?, why you!" the men raised a punch ready to hit this women when something hard hit him between his legs, the men fell to the floor. The women knew what she has done was gonna get her in trouble but she had to or else she was gonna get bitten.  
The husband saw it too with the other 2 holligans who were frozen in place, he took this chance to do the same as his wife did, BAM , "come on." the blonde men said getting his wife and child out of the house in the cold nigth.

The guards recover quickly and dashed out of the house splitting up looking for the poor family;they looked everywhere but there was no trace of the family that ran away from them. They all met again in the middle of the village the three gave their search result," dammit all!!" one screamed so loud that it echoed on the empty streets, "how can a poor insignificant family who are worth trash cant be found , were not gonna rest until we have their heads cut off !!!" with that they all went their seperate ways and didnt rest until one of them found the family.

Somewhere in the villages south side, a man and a women with a child wrote something in a note and put it on the childs chest as it still slept.  
The women cried wih the child in her arms and her husbands arms tied in her waist, they knew what they had to do.  
She open her eyes to look at the bundle in the blankets that was her son , her heart ached for what was to happened ,but it had to be done for her childs future , with one hand she took off a chain necklace that the mother of her husband has given her for their wedding, and put it on the childs neck.  
It looked beautifull on him as it glistened in the ligth of the moon,;it was a tear shaped jewel in the middle of the silver chain, it was a shade of blue that resemble the oceans view and like the eyes of their son, she took a deep sigh and looked at her husband with weary in her eyes but some bravery in those green eyes, and nodded to him and he nodded back as they walked to the south region of the village.

"Do you think theyll take care of him? "The women said putting the child in the door step of a large house; but it wasnt big enough to be called a mansion.  
"yes." were his only replied as they knocked and hid in the bushes before anyone could catch them and the door opened and they saw a man in his twenties looking around and was almost gonna shut the door before he heard a wimper and looked down to see an infant,(the parents of the childs sigh and thank god for waking their child at the rigth time),the men picked the infant up and gave a warm smile as the child woke up and gave him a giggle as he flutter his eyes opened and to the mens suprise were a beautifull shade of blue(the parents gave a smile and left before they were ever notice).As the parents left they never heard nore saw what happened next."Iruka!" a harsh feminime voice said. "close that door before the cold comes in!".The men named Iruka did as he was told and took the baby with him walked inside with the child in his hands to the mistress who has called him.

She was women in her early twenties, she was blonde and her green eyes only had mischieves, her hair was spiked up and was in four ponytails, she wore her nigth gown made of silk that covered her all the way to her tigh, she looked up seeing one of her slaves in the door she then saw the bundle in his arms, she raised a fine blond eye brow and looked directly at her servant, "what is that your holding Iruka?" she said with an icy look, he was about to talk when he was interrupted by the infants cries for food, the mistress eyes widened sligthly, she got up and took fast step to her slave, and she saw it , an infant that seemed as a newborn.  
She looked up at Iruka with questioning eyes, "where did this child come from we have enough kids already throw it away!" she said and walked back to her was ......he was...well he couldnt name all the emotions he felt as she said all that, there were two that he caught in the tornado of emotions, the two emotions were shock and anger. He couldnt throw away the child as if it were trash he had to do something, and then the idea struck him, "well, how about i take care of the child Temari-Sama? "Irukas misstres looked at him with one icy-glare, making him feel slightly uncomfortable,but he didnt back down as he gave no emotions in his eyes only confidence, she closed her eyes and looked away, "fine" she spat out bringin sake to her lips" keep that child,but when he is in the age of holding a broom he ll be MY servant."  
With a bow he left to his room and put the child in the bed as it started looking around,Iruka sigh and looked at the blanket wrapped around its little body, he took the piece of blanket off and a piece of dirty paper fell to the floor,Iruka grabbed the paper with a questioning glance at the child as it looked back with innocent eyes and read the paper that said:

Dear Anyone who takes care of my child,  
(it started)  
Please, take care of my son,Naruto he is only a newborn that was brought to the world only 3 days ago.  
We wish that we could see him grow, but.... things have happened and we dont have food nore money to take care of the child,  
We want him to be happy with whoever he was found by.  
I beg of you to take care of him.  
We love him,  
farewell my son,  
Love, your mother and father.

Iruka sighed and looked at the child, Naruto huh? ,he smiled at the infant as it yawn and went back to sleep. "Well then,Im proud to say that im your father for now on, Naruto." Iruka got under the sheets with Naruto and closed his eyes with a faint smile that graced his lips.

*  
End .  
so this is the first chapter of Naruto s Cinderella Story so.....I did the best I can and hope you guys like it!  
anyways *-* Ja-ne -*- 


	2. The vase made it happen

**Ohayo, I was glad to see that you guys really like this story:)**

**When I saw StoryAlerts and the Comments I was so glad I wanted to do a lousy speech in my own room but then again....that will freak my guest that are staying for a while(sweatdrops).Well Im glad that you guys like it and I really am proud of myself!**

**Anyway I know you guys want the story instead of me ranting on so here you go the second chapter of Narutos Cinderella Story !!!**

**Rated: T or M not K+.....sorry can get that thing to change...**

**Narutos Cinderella Story ***

(15 years later)

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Naruto, wake up ,you have work to do." a voice from the other side of the door said in an early time of the day,a blonde boy with tan skin got up slowly and open the door,in the other side was Iruka, his father (cough cough not really cough cough). He was a tan man like him and had a scar on his face between his nose.

"Naruto,"Iruka said while sighing," get dress, you have to scrub the front entrance floors before Temari-Sama gets up." he rubbed his eyes and nodded, with no more words they left to their duties; Iruka to the kitchen and Naruto to his dressing.

In no time Naruto came out of his room in his khaki baggy pants, a white sleeve shirt under a brown vest**(1)**, and went downstairs to the kitchen and outside, to get the stuff he needed for his chores. As he walked he couldnt help but still feel sleepy. Naruto looked around for a bucket,a big brush ,soap and in no time he found everything, and went back inside withought Iruka nore the other slaves knowing.

"Damnit,why am I always with the boring chores around here?" He mumble; he never liked this chore, it always took too long and his back always ached sooner or later;sense the front entrance almost took all the space of the house it took mostly all day to do this. Sometimes he just wish that faith would just give him some time to rest.

Time past and the sun came out with the roosters screaming to people to wake up and get out of their comfortable beds. Naruto was halfway done, well, that is until he heard footsteps of someone coming down the stairs.

"Hm,you peasant havent you finished already?"an annoying femine voice said,he sighed and went on scrubbing trying to ignore one of the two daughters of the mistress, Sakura; was her name. She had pink hair that touched her waist, green eyes that resemble the mistress´s evil eyes and always wore dresses that were red, pink or green, she was also known in his book as Annoying Bitch 2 .

The first bitch is the Bitch leader,Temari-sama,who hasnt gotten married since her last husband died in an ´accident´ as she may call it, and the third bitch is...well..shes not much of a threat but shes from the family so shes the third bitch also known as the Blond bitch why ...well have you ever heard the blonds are stupid but preety stereotype thing?This girl makes it come true, together they are the BITCHKETEERS(2) .

(lets go back to the topic and leave the bitchketeers alone shall we?)

Sakura glare at the slave for ignoring her and went on walking to the front doors, she was merely inches on opening the door when she was struck by an idea to get this peasant punish,she smirked evilly and looked at her rigth side to see her mothers precious vase. Naruto stopped scrubing when his _someones gonna blame me for something they did_ sences were tingling. He turned around slowly looking at bitch2 with one finger inches away from the valuable vase of the mistress. His eyes widened, he looked at her with eyes that said _dont do it!_ to her as she gave a wicked face that read _payback_. She moved her finger and with one touch and the vase fell to the floor in slow motion until-

**CRASH!**

Narutos mouth dropped to the floor as he stayed looking at the shattered glass that was everywhere in the floor. He heard someone from upstairs throw the door with too much force that wasnt needed and came walking impatiently downstairs. Sakura shook her head with her arms wrapped together in her chest as she made a Tsk sound as the mistress herself came down,only to be notice by her daughter. "Mother," Sakura said to the fuming women, "look at what this idiot did to your lovely vase! ", suddenly Naruto was grabbed by the back of his hair and was yanked up face to face to see his fuming mistress." You," she snarled, "piece of trash I gave you shelter,food,and clothing and this is how you repay me,by trashing my priceless vase into a million pieces!!?" She then threw the blonde boy to the pile of glass making him get some cuts in his wrist.

You see, since the day Naruto was able to walk, speak and most importantly in the mistress point of view, him being able to hold and use a broom stick. This things have been happening to him. He was use to her screaming and anything she threw at him . So when his mistress threw him to the floor were he got many cuts, he rapidly bit his tongue, halting the yells of pain that got stuck in his throat. Instead he just layed their , not daring to get up and just stared at the floor with the emotionless face he can put to hide everything he was feeling.

"Go and buy me another one of those with your own money you imbecile!" she barked and stomped her way to the kitchen. Sakura smirked looking at Naruto for a while and opened the front door to see the carriage(3) waiting for her and left.

He got up some minutes later, bandage his wrist,threw the broken glass away,and went to his room to see if he got enough money for the expensive vase. He opened his bag of money and saw that he had little money.

"There was no way I can get the vase without stealing it!"he mumble and sighed as he left the home of the mistress without telling Iruka were he was going.

_´I hope their having a big sell in the middle of town. he thought as he walked,_ hoping and praying for a big sale.

Or even a miracle....

*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*Somewhere else*

King Fugaku Uchiha, was having a great day. He woke up to see his wife smilling at him,had a great breakfast,got great news from his first son prince Itachi about the peace treaty with the other nations to stop war war(4).Yes, he was enjoying his day....

" King Fugaku, King Fugaku!!"

........or so he HAD a good day...

A servant ran and stopped as she saw the king in his thrown. "Prince Sasuke,*pant*has*pant*left the castles walls*pant* again*faint*!". Fugaku´s smile turned into a frown, his day was once again ruined by his youngest son, Sasuke.

....Now that he thinks about it, where does he always run to?

* * *

Walking down the village, a guy with pale skin,black mysterious eyes,and hair shaped of a ducks ass was getting the whole females populations attention.

He didnt care actually if they got near to ask him something he will just give a flat no.

Uchiha Sasuke,second son of king Fugaku,

was walking in public with no bodyguards protecting him,...why? The villagers knew that the queen Mikoto had two sons, they know the first born but have never heard of the young prince nore have they seened him in anyway, and here he was walking around fitting in with the villagers as a normal boy.

Sasuke felt tired walking all day in the heat finding nothing that the villagers sell caught his attention. He kept on walking because he felt if he kept walking he will find his answer of why of all days did he get out today in a scorching heat! His question was then answered when he layed his eyes on a blonde kid.

He seemed to be arguing of something with the seller,and from the looks of it ,it was something to do with a vase. He got closer to hear the purpose of the arguement.

"...-b-but c´mon mister, I know I dont have enough money but, cant you just help me here and sell me that vase, at least I have some money." The blonde pleaded.

Sasuke made it looke like if he was minding his own buisness and pretended to look around while his ears heard everything. "Sorry kid," the old man said rubbing his temples, probably getting tired of the arguement,"you need to have all the money or I cant give it to you." From a quick glance the raven boy gave to the blonde he saw marvulouse blue eyes that were looking down at the vase with sad eyes,he felt guilty and looked at the vase that seemed pretty rare,he sighed and looked up to see the man cleaning another vase. "I will like to buy this vase." Sasuke said seeing the blondy looking at him with stunning eyes,he paid for the vase and the man gave it to him and turned around to see the blonde with and opened mouth.

"Here." he said and gave the vase to a once again wide eyed blonde," But this is yours." He said. Sasuke shook his head, he said and told him that he bought it for him,seeing that the blonde giving him a healthy blush made him smirk and took the time to view the blond. He was tan, had a beautiful shade of blue for eyes, golden blonde loks of spiky hair everywhere in his head,and had three whiskers on both cheeks, suprisingly if you look closer you could almost swear that they looked like scars.

The blonde was utterly cute in his eyes.

Naruto was feeling uncomfortable with this random guy who helped him with the vase checking him out. So he opened his mouth to say something but was intterupted by the same guy. "Im sorry I didnt give you my name," he started in a polite voice," my name is, Sasuke." he bowed, he couldnt give his last name because of the villagers. "Well im Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke," he said while giving a lovely smile,"well it was nice meeting you and...," he looked to his left where a clock was and saw he was late "and im late, their gonna kill me if I dont help with breakfast!" He was about to dash away but a hand got his wrist with a silky voice that said "wait!" he turned around to see Sasuke hesitating with words. ´_damnit now that I did that what do..wait I got it!_´Sasuke thought quickly and opened his mouth. "How about I walk with you to your home so you know, we can know each other more?" _Great just great. Now who will buy that idiotic thing he will problaby tell me to-_ "Alright come on" _let me..go?....wow that was easy._ And they both left not knowing what will happened afterwards.

TBC....

**Sweet!**

**I revised all the chapters and i hope they will saty like this!**

**Done sorry if i took long , I know this is pretty long and you guys may regret telling me to upload this but hey i tried and i had fun doing this!:D Anyway.**

**(1)I went and search on the net to see what could Naruto wore,and then when I saw Cinderella and how she was dress and I put it it on Naru-chan,although he doesnt look good so you guys can imagine him in something else.**

**(2)I was gonna call them Charlies Bitches , but it sounded whorei-sh .**

**(3)The carriages were used as cars back then too.(Sasuke:No duh sherlock)**

**(4)I read that in the medieval time they always fougth and never took a brake from the living nigthmare, so i thought why not putting it there for fun.:D**

**Well I hope you guyz like it.**

**-*Ja-ne*-**


	3. Somthings fishy around here

**Hey you guyz Im back!!!!**

***glares thrown at me as I take a step back***

**ehehehehe....*sweatdrop* ok, I know you all hate me now but I have my excuses.**

**Here let me explain....but first my inner self who´s real name is Sasu-chan the part of me who is a trouble maker and acts more like Naruto but looks like Sasuke and thinks is their daugther is here with us, please welcome...Sasu-chan Nara Uchiha Cross!**

**Sasu:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello people im sooo excited to be here!!!!**

**Me:lower your voice your gonna wake up the neighbors again.**

**Sasu:......**

**Anyway here my excuses.....1)School started*frowns .**

**Sasu:but you had almost all summer?!...**

**Me: Witch brings us to excuse 2!!!I was been really really REALLY busy with friends and stuff....3)my internet dumb me but we got back together around august:D**

**Sasu:yeah internet left her for someone else we thought we will never see him again but one nigth he came knocking on the door and ask to be back and we just said or rather screamed YES!!!!! witch brings us to the conclusion of the neighbors throwing us a shoe and telling us to shut up or theyll call police on us again....**

**Me:dont give our info away baka...anyway 4 and the last)to get him back he said to erase everything and start computer again witch i did and with it the chapter 3 left with it and other stories i did......anyway lets go to the story you guyz wish to see!!or read!!!!!**

**Thanks to!!!!!:**

**iloveme04:thanks and this one is for you and the others, thx for being the first too read!:D**

**smartlikeshikamaru:thx for advice and your genius-ses for your comment ....ill do my best:)**

**horserain:ill make it as funny as i can ok thank you to:)**

**sarisoccre01:your advice is always approved ill do my best to make you proud:D**

**traditionalprincess:this one was for you also, poeple like you and the other keep me living you made my day that day i read you comment so thx!!**

**To you guyz and future comments I thank you all you all inspirer me:) Enjoy!**

**CRASH!!!**

"Look at what you did you trash!"an angry mistress yelled at a 6 year old Naruto, he looked down to see the china plates all shattered in the floor and then looked up at the mistress."I-im sorry T-Temari-Sama I didnt mean to, it was an accident I swea-!**BAM**!" Naruto was interrupted by the mistress who slapped him straigth in the face, with such force that made him stumble to the floor. He looked up with teary heart broken eyes at his fuming mistress as he touched his swollen cheek."Dont you dare give me a damn excuse you filth," she yelled,"you will pay for my china plates(1) severly!"

Iruka was at the living room when he heard something crash in the kitchen and his mistress screaming at someone. He rushed to the kitchen and was rewarded with the image of his mistress slapping his child with such force he fell to the ground near the shatered dishes,he stayed their frozen , what was he supposed to do , he couldnt go against the women who gave him a job and a home. What was he supposed to do, watch as his child was near to tears?! Temari-sama turned around to see Iruka in the door way of the kitchen."Iruka , what are you doing standing their like a fool!"she snapped at him, " come here and clean the mess your child did,"she yelled and grab Naruto from the wrist harshly,"im taking him to get punished!".

Naruto gasped with wide eyes as he heard the word punishment, Iruka had told him that when they(a.k.a. the slaves or maids or whatever you want to call them) got into trouble they will be taken to a certain room and learn their ´lesson´.As they walked away , Naruto turned around with pleading eyes to Iruka who just turned away withougth giving him second glance as they left the kitchen. Naruto bowed his head in shame , thinking he dissapointed his father. I ruka in other words didnt want his son to see his panicked face and anger in his eyes, as he bit his lip to stop his sobbing.

"You will learn your lesson you tweet, this will not go un-punished!"the mistress spitted out as she walked faster making the little blonde boy run as he was being taken a left corner were their was a medal door that was made for noone to hear anything that was going on inside of the room. He never seen the door nore what was inside of it. He gulped as they got closer and had a strange feeling that whatever was gonna happen he was gonna regret his accident with the plates. Oh how he just wanted to run away and scream bloody marry across town.

They took a halt as the mistress opened the door revealing a dark room , the only thing you can see was a medal bed (just like the ones in franking stine stories), were their was a ligthed candle to make sure anyone who opened the door to see the medal bed and not what was hidden in the dark corners of the rooms. He looked at his mistress who was smirking wickedly at him and turned back to the room to shout at something...or someone, "You in here!".Moments later, eyes are spotted from one corner, they were pale green with no emotions, witch freaked him out. They were so...so...so emotionless.

"Temari , what a special suprise, what brings you here early in the afternoon?"The owner of the eyes spoke withought moving out of the dark corner. They walked inside the room and Temari threw the blonde boy to the medal bed and roped his arms and legs for he wouldnt escape.

Naruto got scared and tried to move but the ropes were too tight...he struggle and struggle, near tears as he heart pounded faster and faster not wanting to know what will happen. The men looked at him for a second or two and turned to the mistress with a questioning look,"What do you want me to do with a child?".She looked at him dead siriuse and spoked. "Show him WHY, you should learn discipline." He nodded and watched as she came near the boy and touched his cheeks."Such beautifull face,"she wispered getting both attention from the men and the frozen(scared) boy. She brushed her finger tips all around his flawless face, it was so soft and ......and...unscarred.. she smirked and let go of his cheek."he broke six of my fine china plates, I want you to give him six scars on his face, so he will learn to not mess with my things(I know what your thinking that was sooo chessy...well I couldnt think of anything ok so dont kill me!)." He nodded and she left the dark room and grinned all they way back to her bedroom.

The men went to one dark corner and brougth a plate with him on wheels. The blonde boy waited impatiently as sweat trickle down his forhead, his heart thumped faster as he came closer and closer(man, his going slow..).Finally what was on the tray was seen, and now he wished he didnt see those tools. Equiptment that was used for disecting animals and making surgeries were all their,sharp ones,long ones,short ones, tube kind,and ect..He picked one up witch was a scapel and it shined in the ligth. Naruto gulped and eyes widened. The men looked at him with no care in the world , like if he wasnt gonna hurt a child, he was just doing something he does everyday and boreds him,...yeah....that kind of look. He grabbed his face making sure he wont move, and brougth the scapel closer to the tann face,"hold still, this will hurt you more than it will hurt me."

"-!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------

Naruto woke up in a flash,he was sweating and dry tears could be seen on his cheeks. He looked around noticing he was at his room, and it was day, he sighed and touched his cheeks ,´It was just a dream....just another ugly dream.´

_*KNOCK*_

_*KNOCK*_

Startled by the knocking but calmed down once he heard the voice of his father(how many time do I have to say it, his not your father!). "Naruto, open the door."Iruka whispered loudly. The door was opened and Iruka saw his belove son that seemed a little tensed, way too tensed, he raised a fine eyebrow and asked,"Naruto are you okay, you seem tense did anything happened?" he asked all worried all of a sudden.

"Im okay ," he lied giving a sweet smile at his father(gaaah why do i even try!), " I just didnt get enough rest no worries.". The older of the two knew he was lying but didnt push it and changed topic."Alrigth, so I want you to get dress you have a busy day today, first you need to do all your chores then go to the groceries and buy Blah,Blah Blah-"Naruto stopped lisetning to Iruka , he already knew what he was suppose to do so why did he always tell him everyday?

Iruka saw the distaned look his son was giving him and frowned seeing he was being ignored, he sigh and *WHACK* "Ouch , why you hit me?!"Naruto whined as he massaged his innocent head that was abused rigth now. Iruka raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Honestly Naruto, did you hear any word that was coming out of my mouth?" ´besides blah, blah blah blih blah?´naruto thought, "Yes Iruka I did,"he smiled innocently and before Iruka could ask another question he slammed the door saying something preety fast that sounded something like this,"Nowifyoumindimustgetreadybuh-byedad!"SLAM!.Iruka sweatdropped looking at the door, he shooked his head and muttered something about never understanding teenagers as he left.

Back inside the room, Naruto looked himself in the mirror, looking at his scarred face, he wanted to forget the memory, really, he did but they will hunt his mind forever. He rememebers what happened after the so called ´punishment´. He shivered at those memories.

He remember screaming as he was let free and fell to the floor , the men left after that leaving the door open, he screamed and cried but noone came to see what was going on. His father came rushing to the evil room and saw the child in the floor in a pond of blood with a mixture of tears. He remembers Iruka´s face when he saw the scars, remembered how he holded him tight in his chest and rushed him straigth to their room they used to sleep in together. He remembered as they ran they stumble with the mistress, Iruka didnt stop to greet her instead he kept running. But for Naruto he felt as if time went in slow motion as they passed her, he looked at her for what seemed a century and saw a smirk in her face, she loved seeing him in pain didnt she?When they got to the room Naruto was concience, so he didnt know what happened after that.

He looked away from the mirror and outside the window, it was a beautiful day and he wasnt gonna spend his time locked in his room thinking of memmories like those."Come on get yourselve together, remember the past is past the present is now, and I have to make the best of it for the future witch is tommorrow."he pep-talked himself,smiled and got dressed.

...........somewhere else..............

Inside a classroom in the castle sat a bored raven boy looking outside the large window half listening to his personal teacher, Tsunadey. He was in his own world thinking of a certain blonde he met only a week ago, true to be told Sasuke has never felt so happy with someone before. He never had a friend before but in only 3 days he fell for the blonde boy. He couldnt help himself, he wanted to know more about him than he does now.´sigh,´Naruto,´he thought´ wonder what you´re doing rigth now?

"Uchiha!"someone screamed witch startle him and looked at the fuming woman with a meter ruler(i dont know if those were their at those times but hey what the heck its my story so im putting it their becuase i want to:D)"I hope you were listening to my lecture while you day dreamed, now will you be kind enough to tell me whats the answer to this equation?"she said pointing with the ruler at the chalk board(ha again cuz i wanted to!).He made a dumb look with wide eyes, mouth open with a "uhhhh" only being voiced, amd question marks could be seeing flying around his head (so un sasuke-ish tsk tsk lol!), Tsunadey ,a women, with a big chest ,blonde hair tied in two pony tails and honey brown eyes , shook her head and sighed before speaking."Sasuke, you have to know this stuff to become king,this is all recomended from your father for you to learn it,"she spoke in a soft voice as she got near him and sat in a chair next to him,"so tell me whats troubling you kid, you´ve been day dreaming for a week, im getting worried."

"Its nothing ."

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

stare, stare, stare....

sweatdrop..

"Alrigth if you say so-"

"Alrigth Ill confess just stop with those creepy stares, for god sake!!"

smirk.

As Sasuke told Tsunadey about the ange-..I mean...blonde boy he met when he left the castles ground, she seemed preety much giving him all her attention, every now and then interrupting him but still in the end she grinned as she stood up and put her hands together."So you have fallen for this boy ,interesting."she sighed. "Dont tell anyone or else."he threaten, Tsunadey chuckled at the boys antics but nodded and dismiss him from class for today. To him it seems Tsunadey was on his side on getting with the blonde, he smirked just thinking he should get something for her just for sideding with him. So he went outside in a fast speed only leaving dust behind with confused maids behind wondering who opened a window.

As he was outside the garden were their was a shortcut to the village, he was stopped by a chest that was on his way,´just great who is it this time.´.He looked up to see one of the guards in the castle, Orochimaru(2)(shivers, even his named brings pain to me), he was a tall man, really pale as if he used alot of powder on his whole body...or baith in it.....,anyway, long straight black hair that reached to his waist, he looked like a snake and acted like a snake the way he manipulated his pray. He was even skill at every martial arts in the world , yes he was strong, intelligent and a great was even trusted in the castle,he was even friends with the king who even made him Sasuke´s teacher as well, he even wanted the skilled man to be the next generation of king if his sons ever were killed(3).

"Where do you think your going Sasuke-kun hm?"the pale man ask the young boy , "nothing I just need fresh air, so if you dont mind I must be on my way."He tried to moved but the older man just blocked his looked up growling and glared at the guard who was grinning "Move."he commanded. Orochimaru just laughed and did as he was told,"My my Sasuke-kun arent we hasty for air, you know you should be careful you may never know when someone will jump you and attack you," he ñectured," be always on guard."he adviced as the young boy just "Hn´d" and left him alone. Orochimaru´s wicked grin came out of its hiding place and placed itself on his lips,"Kukukukuku, you should really be careful, the time is almost near for me to go with plan."he whispered only to himself and walked away to the castles directions.

**TBC.....**

**Okay so I know its short and a little wierd in my eyes but hey I tried. Anyway please forgive me and Ill be happy again:D**

**Sasu:Hey you know, poor Jan-jan took a whole nigth to do this so give her credit...**

**Me:thank you Sasu-chan, that is sweet of you.....to sweet of you....ok spill it what did you do this time.**

**Sasu:ehehehehehe*sweatdrops*...well....**

**Me:tell me i wont get mad:)**

**Sasu:you promise?**

**Me:*nods***

**Sasu:okay then....I drowned your fish, I told your boyfriend he was gay, I got in trouble in school and blamed it on you,I burned your plushies,I made you act stupid infront of your guy,and killed your cat...oh and lets not forget, I sold alllll your sasunaru doujinshis to this girl who got them free!:D**

**Me:WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasu:*sweatdrops*...oops...ehehe...**

**Me:*gets a chef knife and gets closser to her***

**Sasu:*backs away scared*w-what are you doing with that knife, wait when did you get that chainsaw and that shut gun?...ahhhhhhh!!!x-x..**

**Me:plz tell me what you think:D and ill try to upload even faster!**

**1-I once broke my mothers china plates, becuase I got super angry at her, she slapped me when she got out of her shock state and told me how much they cost and yadda yadda yadda.....I regret that I really do..**

**2-Okay so yeah he freaks me out and I want you guyz to know that he´ll have a big part at this plot later on in the story.**

**3- Another clue :D...If Itachi or Sasuke ever die Orochimaru will take the thrown, and like I said hint!!!**

**Oh and ideas are welcome so if you guyz think you have good idea for th story and want me to put it just send it to me and ill see what ill do......just message me at or just put it on the reviews:p**

**Ja-ne....**


	4. Note to fellow ReadersAuthors

**Hey poeple how are you all:D**

**I know I know, im sorry for not updating and leaving you all hanging for what seems 3 months or more 0-0.......**

**But please before you kill me(wich you preety much cant cuz you dont know where i liveXD) I have my reasons why i havent updated and I hope you will go easy on me....**

**AHEM!**

**1:I feel sick!-**

**I dont know how to explain it but yes i am sick, and school is coming in this Monday so im hoping to make it. In all do i blame the change in weather that has gone really low that i think i caugth the flu(sweatdrops).......**

**Im stuck!-**

**I had written the full chapter and was ready to put it in here but.....evil mother told me to sleep so instead of risking my life and my poor computer getting disconnected for more than a month(again) I went to sleep...So when i woke up the next morning I fond out that my evil twin sister deleted everything that was mine!!!!!!!GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH so long that it took me to type it all!!DX**

**So when I tried to re-type it i couldnt remember anything and now im asking you all something- but you have to read everything and get to the ending to know what i need or want....**

**Help me!!!-**

**I will actually like to ask you all to please review or PMS me , telling me your idea of what will YOU like on the next chapter:D Anything, just tell me and ill see how i can type it okay XD! Give me your idea or thoughts or whatever and ill thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Re-write?....-**

**Okay so i went to the very beginning to read the story just to get some kind of idea ....As I schemed threw it I found MANY mistakes that made me feel like if i was one big idiot trying to do something that preety much coudnt be done ......just like a...a....uhhh....a penguin trying to fly with the other birds species Dx....So to cheer myself up im gonna rewrite them all and make sure for future readers to not be confused with my stupidity that is really contagiuse(no really it is, meet my best friend, she was an A star student and now shes preety much in the B´s)!**

**Beta0_0...YOSH XD!!-**

**Alrigth I forgot who told me to get a beta but I will just like to tell you I did and shes now my best-long-distance friend! Her name is L-Chan 8D ! She awsome and her account is RAWR Yaoi-Bunny RAWR !!!!**

**Trouble TT-TT....-**

**Its New Years and some strange stuff has been going on with my family.I learned my twinny did something sinfully bad and shes regreting it alot but is trying to go to church starting a week ago(we reraly go now a days since i turned 9). My older sisters fiance, is being taken back to were he came from, sincce something about his visa I didnt understand, and becuase of that he couldnt tell his mother who is sick D8!! Then my grandme is in the hospital and their gonna cut of either her leg, toes, or her foot......**

**So please poele Give me your ideas and this time I promise I will return back to earth and write it...........**

**.....**

**Ja-ne ..............sasu-chan..................**


	5. The Beggining

_**Im not DEAD im ALIVE 8D**_

_**Anyway heres the fourth chapter enjoy! oh and happy valentines day!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**One Month Later.......................**

Over the month that has pass, Naruto and Sasuke always were looking for where to meet. They finally found a nice hiding spot in the west side of a forest, where they found a waterfall river and called it their hiding spot and meeting spot. They´ve found it , when they were being chased or rather Sasuke was being chased by crazy fangirls that wont leave them(him) alone. They hid in a tall tree and waited for them to leave. Wjen they suddenly heard spalshing of water and found the waterfall. Since then they have been meeting up their and noone saw them till it was dark.

But....

The never knew that while they dissapear their has been some ciriuse person wondering what they have been doing. This person has watched them the whole month as they will leave their homes from the risen morning till they left in the dark time of the nigth. The amusement has grown in this persons eyes as it watched their every move knowing well who they both were. A plan was coming to its head as it thought of its every move and how to catch its prey. For now it will wait for the rigth time to strike and spread into action.....but for now.....he will watch them a little more and ask an old friend for help.......

* * *

_SPLASH_

Laughter filled the air of the forest as a blonde boy laughed while the taller raven boy watched in amusement of its companion try and run away from him as he tried to splash him with more water . They´ve been playing for hours and hours never getting tired. They didnt have a care for the world around them as they smiled at one another and laughed at eachother.

Naruto has been getting into trouble every time he was found coming to the mistress´s house later than midnigth and will be whipped for it but he never cared he will do it again and again as long as he saw Sasuke, plus he healed fast so their was nothing to worry about. Iruka who was getting worried for him and has been getting suspiciuse of his son had to know what was going on once he saw his son´s bleeding back and yet a smile pasted on his face(omg Naruto is a machosist.....or something like that o0o..). Once he told Iruka, Iruka had a warm smile directed to him but at the same time warned him about what could happened. He didnt want his child to be hurt and if Sasuke didnt knew that Naruto was a slave, then that could mean trouble. Sasuke in the other hand just got his parents ciriuse as to why he was always dissapearing from the castle? At first they tried to ignore it thinking he needed some fresh air all the time but now they were getting suspiciuse. His mother has come to him asking if he finally found a perfect girlfriend and that she will like to meet her as soon as possible. Now Sasuke has never lied to his mother so he had to tell her the truth and as he predicted his mother, Queen Mikoto stayed quiet taking in every thing he told her and squealed, asking his son to bring him to the palace for she had to meet him. While on the other hand his father wasnt so happy once he heard what was going on.

"We need a Queen to help you rule the kindom Sasuke, not another male who cant even produce our heir."

This made him angry but he never listened to his father so why start now? He promised his mother that she will meet him soon once he knew he was the rigth one. Its been two weeks since he told that to his mother and know he was thinking of really just confessing to the blonde boy and take him straight to the palace.

"Hey Sasuke, lets take a break ne?" Naruto panted out as he threw himself to the green grass. His whole body was soaked and he was now cold thanks to Sasuke who just attacked him out of nowhere, but sure enough he got him wet to. Since he enetered the forest he couldnt stop his smile that took over his face. He hadnt had this much fun since....well since forever he just didnt wanted it to end. He knew the raven boy was special for him and he was thankful for meeting the boy. Since they met Naruto knew alot about Sasuke as Sasuke knew alot about Naruto....well except about him being a slave.....

He learned Sasuke was a great fighter and very skilledful. Sasuke learned that Naruto had so much stamina and energy that with just giving him sugar you will have a blonde blur running around the whole vilage destroying everything in its path. Naruto learned Sasuke was a great artist and poetic, while he was a great cook, a healer and could sew anything perfectly.....sadly Sasuke just had to called him a sissy for this and had gotten his first figth with the blonde. Naruto had a great voice and Sasuke could play any instument he wished to play. Sasuke was even kind enough to show Naruto some techniques and skills for figthing whenever the blonde was in truoble and he wasnt their to help. They both have seen eachother in every emotion except for sadness, and weakness. From Naruto´s point of view Sasuke was just perfect, while in Sasuke´s point of view Naruto to him was as perfect as well.

They layed sprawled in the field of grass next to the waterfall hearing the splashiing of water as it hit the earth, the birds chirpin and their own breath as they went back to normal. While they layed their in peace they never saw golden eyes watching them from a far tree at their left side. The stranger had a black cloak hiding his face as it grinned. The stranger scrunched down in the shadows not making a single noise and whispered something that couldnt be heard. Suddenly two snakes crawled out of its hands and slithered into the ground heading towards Naruto and Sasuke. The snakes slithered in a slow pace taking their time to get to their prey as not to make them aware that they were their.

"sssssss...."

Sasuke´s eyes snapped open to a noise that sounded familiar to a snake. He got up and looked at the now dreaming blonde next to him. He let a smile tug his face as he saw Naruto only milliliters away from him, facing his way with a peaceful face. He had the urge to just kiss those plump rosy lips if it wasnt for the hissing sound coming closer.

"sssssss....."

_´Their it goes again, it must be a snake but were is it coming from?´_

He stood up and searched the area for any movement, but he couldnt see anything. He looked back at the blonde angel next to him making sure nothing was near him.

"ssssssss....."

_´Wait theirs two....darn it! This is gonna be a little more difficult._.´

"sssssssssss......"

The hissing got louder from both left and rigth......either they were playing with them or Sasuke and Naruto were sorrounded. He scrunched down and grabbed something that he hid under his pants. A knife.....and got back up still looking looking as the hissing got closer and louder.

"nnnn...S-Sasu...ke?"

Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto waking up."Naruto, get up." He said in a siriuse tone that got the blonde boy ciriuse. Naruto stood up next to Sasuke and notice something shiny in Sasuke´s hand. He gasp "W-what are you doing with a-"

"shhhhhh."

"B-but Sasuke I-"

"Dobe stay quiet and listen!"Sasuke order already loosing his patience. Naruto fliched for he had never had Sasuke talked to him like that and did as he was told. Sasuke saw the blondes reaction but didnt do or say anything, he didnt want to take his anger on him but he was getting irritated by this damn snakes playing with his head, and having a hard time trying to find them.

"sssss...."

´_It´s coming closer but in witch direction is it coming from and where the heck did this damn snakes came from!´_

Naruto finally understood what was happening and listen even harder , concentrating at the hissing. The snakes hiss again and this time he knew where one was. Before he could stop himself he grabbed the knife out of Sasuke´s hand and ignore Sasuke´s question as he threw the knife and the only thing he heard was the hissing of pain and some blood/venom that was thrown in the air at where he hit his target. Naruto even suprise himself by his quick reflex but when a second or three passed he finally got himself together and he cracked a wide smile and ran to see what he wounded.

Sasuke was shocked. Just as he was trying to concentrate on the hissing of the snake, Naruto instandly takes away his knife and throws it hitting the target....well one of them. He stared as the blonde as he just ran like a little child who has found his hidden christmass present hiding place and crouched down."Sasuke you have to see this the snake is really rare looking!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke frowned feeling a pang of jealusy seeing as Naruto just woke up and hit the target while he actually try to protect him and himself and couldnt even see or know where the damn snakes were. He got up and sighed as he shook his head, and walked towards Naruto.

Indeed, the snake was rare. It was 14 inches in length and had pure white scaly skin and its eyes were a purplelish black color . This kinds of snakes were hard to find since people will preety much just find their shedded skin in cementaries where they say if you find one that means that that person that had the snakes shedded skin in its grave was gonna be reborn into a new person......but finding the real think and not just the skin was really imposible.

"Now theirs something you dont see now and then." Sasuke spoke what both of them were thinking about. "Hey Sasuke can you believe it , I just threw the knife you had and I actually hit it and killed it, wow this is sooo cool!" Naruto exclaimed proud of himself as he got up and starting doing a victory dance.

Sasuke frowned and the pang of jealusy was back."Hn whatever dobe...." he turned his head away from Naruto who abrutaly stopped dancing and stared at the raven boy. "Whats wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he crawled near the jealuse raven. Sasuke didnt dare look at Naruto so he kept his head away from the blondes eyes. As he did his eyes widened and his ears perked up hearing another hissing. Naruto didnt even heard it since he was to worried about Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to Naruto who stilled had a puzzling look but instead of looking at him he looked behind him to see another white snake behind the he but bigger than the other one. He grabbed the knife from the dead snakes body and moved closer to the blonde as he threw the knife and hitted his target not knowing that as he stepped closer to the blonde. Naruto grabbed him from his shirt and felled backwards taking Sasuke with him as he layed on top of the blonde.

The only thing that was heard was the wind taking the painful hissing of the last snake and then....their was nothing. Sasukes eyes were wide as saucers just like Naruto´s while the blonde had a blush smothering his cheeks. They layed their for a minute buit for them it seemed like a century. Both of them never even loosing eye contact. They couldnt tell who´s heart was beating faster the blonde or the ravens but they had this temptation to get closer to eachother.

Naruto´s eye lids closed half way streching his neck up just to connect his lips with Sasuke´s. This move suprise the young prince as he didnt expect the blonde to be the one to do the first move. The blonde finally came back to earth from his fligth to cloud nine and widened his eyes at what he was doing. He departed his lips and pushed Sasuke of him getting up and stepped a few feet away from the raven as he also got up. "I-Im sorry Sasuke , I-I d-didnt mean to I mean, ...." He lowered his head as whispered "Im sorry..."

Sasuke stared at the shy blonde, and smiled. ´_This is perfect!_´ Sasuke´s inner self screamed in victory as it danced the Cha Cha around and did back flips . Sasuke walked towards the blonde seeing how he got closer the more the blonde will try and act like a turtle and try to hide his head. He finally stopped in front of him and grabbed his chin "Dobe" he spoke as he tilted Naruto´s head looking at those blue eyes that made the summer sky grey with envy , those eyes that reflected every emotion the blonde boy could feel, and most importantly the innocence it held. He lowered his head and put his forhead on Naruto´s so both will have eye contact.

Azure eyes stared at black pools for eyes.

"Do you know how long I ve been waiting for that?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock, but in the inside he could feel those butterflies in his stomach flutter around in his stomach trying to find a way out. He never expected those words to slip out of Sasuke´s lips, but know, he just wanted to kiss him again. "W-what....?"

Sasuke chuckled and connected his lips with the blonde´s.

Naruto closed his eyes wanting more of Sasuke, he opened his mouth and let Sasuke´s toungue explore his mouth. Sasuke snaked his arms on his hips and pulled Naruto closer as the blondy snaked his to the ravens neck.

In the shadows the person still watch with the same amusement as usual. Even though his snakes were killed it didnt bother him. His golden eyes twinkle with something near that couldnt be good and started walking away. He, chuckled once he was far away from the view of his amusement and walked to the direction of his friends house.

"Soon,.....very soon......"

His plan was about to commence .....once he got his friend´s help.......

**TBC...**

**Meh Im done:D**

**Well it only took me a week to type this since this week started boring.....but atleast I finished it and well..................*points* OH LOOK SASUNARU hurray!!!!!**

**hmmm....I think I came to early with it and im sorry if that sucked i have read so many of them but never even try one to do one D: Im sorry if it did suck anyway sorry for the waiting like i said in the note......trouble has been hapening.**

**see yah all soon!**

**Ja-ne.....**

**-* Sasu-Chan-***


	6. Revealing

**Im alive XD**

**Okay before everyone kills me once again for my lateness i want you all to know i can explain......You see , when i was walking to my computer all giddy and happy cuz i knew what i was about to write my window witch was near the computer was shattered into buzzilion of little pieces and this weird looking ninja dudes were all like ''You come with us or else will force you!'' and then i was all gonna go all kung-fu panda on them when suddenly my mom calls me for dinner and screams its ramen witch pork so me and the ninja go downstairs and we ate.....after that we went back to my room and started our figth witch consisted of me falling on my but. So after that i was hold hostage until tantanta dan!!!super man came just in time before they fed me to the lions!! So after that i came back to my computer and find out the worst news ever........it died (gasp) oh the cruelty *sniff*. So i got my moms laptop were i am rigth now and then i stred and stared until finally-"What was gonna write again?"...................so their you have it!!!**

**Sasu:Liar, you are so kakashis daughter!!!**

**Me: S-shut up!!!**

* * *

_"I have a proposal for you."_

_"........A proposal?"_

_"Yes, its simple really. But first, you must agree to do it and everything shall fall into plan." the man said and chuckled as the other person perked up at this._

_"Hmmm...whats in it for me hm?"_

_"Kukukuku, anything you wish to have."_

_"Really, well then im in whats the plan...Orochimaru?" (come on dont tell me you didnt saw this coming)_

_"Orochimaru chuckled, and looked at his old friend. The last time he saw her was their last murderer together of some couple in the forest years ago. She hasnt change since then._

_He took a sip of his wine and looked at her. "Well its nothing really, just...the usual..." he said with a bored tone and took pleasure at seeing her frown," you know , oh say take over the , royal family and kill people here and their ....you know the usual." He took a big sip at his wine as she just their stare at him like if he was crazy. She composed herself and gave him a smirk._

_"Well, my friend Orochimaru, you got yourself a deal."_

_"It was a pleasure doing buisness with you my dear friend, Temari."_

* * *

**Naruto's cinderella story.**

**Revealing**

It was past midnight when the prince of the fire kingdom came back to his castle. The grin plastered in his face never left his lips as the days events just went on and on in his head. He sneaked inside the castles walls making sure not to be notice by any of the guards in nigth duties and made his way to his room withought getting caugth.

He opened his bedrooms door and slowly close it and turned around to look around for anything misplace. He couldnt see anything, everything was pitch dark and he notice the drapes were covering the moons ligth. 'hm, must have been one of the maids.' he thought. He didnt waste time on removing his clothes and walking straight to his king size bed were he pulled the cover over him and closed his eyes with that stupid grin still in place.

-

-

-

-

"And what do you think you were doing outside at this time mister!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened and he almost screamed when a voice came out of nowhere........almost. He looked around searching for the thing that made that noise that sounded so much like someone was in his room. His eyes stopped once he saw two blurry figuers in the corner near the window. "Whos their show yourself!" Sasuke shouted but not loud enough so everyone could wake up.

"Dont you dare talk to your mother with that tone young man!"

Their was a click and then the lights were turned on. Sasuke could finally see both his mother and father in their pajamas (slumber party!) and they didn't look happy. His mother, was standing up with her hands folded while his father sat in his desks chair with a little lamp next to him.

"M-mother , father, what are you two doi-"

"We've been waiting here to have a word with you, Sasuke." His father , the king interrupted as his eyes turned colder by the second.

"Now honey," Mikoto , the queen said sweetly as she walked straight to sit at her sons bed,"What in tarnashions were you doing that kept you all night long from home, do you have any idea what time it is and how worry you had your father and I?!"

"I'm sorry mother I didn't meant to worry you both,-"

"Then tell us sweety what have you been doing all this week that has gotten us so worried?"

Sasuke just smiled once again thinking of the days events. " Well, if you must know, I have been with my soon-to-be-fiancé(is that how you spell it), I have decided that I will bring him for you to meet him mother on my 17th birthday." he said with a triumph smirk. Yes, his soon-to-be-fiancé, he knew he was going to fast since they just met like a month or so ago, but he didn't care. Nope he did not care, their was no opsticle that could stop him from doing it nothing and noone! He also knew that Naruto will feel the same way as he feels, he didn't knew how much but he just did.

Plus his 17th birthday is days near by, and its gonna be a ball, everyone will be invited. He has it all planned out already, once everyones eating he'll make the big announcement , then everyone will cheer and they will live happily ever after.(cheesy)

His mother squealed in delight but his father Fugaku frowned."Oh sweety tell me when is he coming!?" his mother asked as she bounce a little. "Well mother, he will be coming-"

"NEVER." Fugaku cutted in as he stood up from the chair."The boy will not step a foot in my castle while im still alive do you understand." Fugaku spoke with such anger in his voice but did not show any emotions at all, while as for Sasuke he only showed shocked, and anger towards his father."What?!" Sasuke growled.

"Now sweetheart your father didn't mean to upset you. Fugaku you cant be siri-"

"No, Mikoto, my son will be king one day soon and I do not want him marrying another male, who just wants my son to gets its filthy hands in our royal name just so he can rule."

"Your wrong , Naruto is not like that! He doesn't even know my last name! You don't know what your talking about !" Sasuke glared at his father who did the same with their mother in between feeling the heat.

'Do not make me repeat myself Sasuke, you will stop this shenanigan at once and I will see that you stop seeing this foolish boy ." Fugaku said and left the room with no more words to spare.

Sasuke glared hard enough, thinking that if he kept on glaring at the poor door, his heated glare will go through and melt his father. Mikoto sighed as she kept on staring at the door. She knew her husband just got irritated because he hadn't gotten any sleep since they've been awake waiting for their younger son. 'His just grumpy, yes, that must be it, sleeping beauty need his rest, or else he'll turn into the beast.' she sighed at her thoughts hoping it was the true reason why Fugaku acted like that. She turned to see her angry son calming down a little bit.

"Honey, your father doesn't mean it you know that don't you,....you know he cares for you dearly just as he cares for your brother."

Sasuke sighed as his mother put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as she gave him a reassuring smile. Sasuke smiled back and noded."I know thank-you.". She smiled and gave herself a mental high five to herself getting her son to calm down. She got up and walk to the door and opened it as she look at her son."Its late Sasuke, you better go to sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a heck of a day." Sasuke nodded and they both said their good night and went to sleep.

-------------

The moon shine brightly in the sky reflecting in the nearby window of the mistress's home; as Naruto tipped toed his way through the halls to his room hopefully without being (hopefully) caught. He looked around the dark halls, trying to find anything that he might recognize to tell him his going on the right way to his room. He took a corner and was glad to see his room's door which was the only one near the window that was opened.

He grabbed the doorknob and turned it around and went insid-

_**CRASH!**_

'What the hell what was that!? ' he thought as he look around but saw noone. He sighed."Im just hearing stuff,"He mumbled, "yeah, that must be it. Im just sleepy yeah." he turned around and step inside his room when he heard another crash but it was more than just one. He ran back outside and went straight to where all of the noise will be coming from.

The kitchen...

As he got closer he could hear some movement and strange noises like....moaning?

He raised a brow and tipped toed closer. He could hear it closer, the sound was moaning. He was about to open the door when he felt a strong arm on his shoulder and roughly turned him around. He stopped himself from screaming when he saw a green face, but if he looked closely he could see it was his mistress in her purple night robe, some rollers in her hair and the gooey substance that was a mask she put on when she slept and took it of in the morning to look good(hey I don't know anything about make up nore beauty supplies only about lipstick lip gloss and mascara!). Next to her was an equally glaring Sakura with a pink night gown and hair in rollers with that eeky green substance in her face too.(looks like guacamole).

"What do you thing your doing you brat?" she snarled and then he saw it everyone who was asleep was awake and glaring at him. He shook his head at their misunderstanding "No, I was just checking just what was making all that ruckus Temari-Sama." he whispered back and more moaning was heard. Temari growled and pushed him to the side.

"Whoever things they can just come to _my _house and do whatever they like in _my_ kitchen has another thing coming!" She growled out loud making sure whoever was in the other side of the door would hear her.

The moaning stopped and some shuffling of clothes was heard. The mistress opened the door and one of the servants turned the lights on. If you were some old person with dirty glasses and couldn't see right, you could say their was nothing misplaced and will see noone. But when a normal person with an average IQ looked around.....

Everyone sweat drop but the mistress just rolled her eyes. In one of the corners, their was a stack of pine apples stacked together making a pyramid, their was one that pretty much didn't fit their and that pine apple will be a brown headed pine apple in the top. She scoff at the stupidity of this person and yanked the so-called-pine apple up receiving an"ouch" and a victim((don't ask i fell stupid today ok). It was young man somewhere around the age of 17-20, his brown hair was tied up to a high ponytail. His eyes seemed lazy, he was tall about a healthy height for a growing guy, and wore a black t-shirt with some grey baggy pants.

Sakura grabbed the other person who seemed even more stupider than the guy since she just grabbed her from behind the....broom?"Owie, my hair let go let go!" The girl was about the same height as Sakura, she had lavender eyes, and pale blonde hair. She wore a pale purple dress that reached to her knees.

"You know Ino those weren't exactly good hiding places that you chose." Said the guy who hissed as Temari yank on his hair again. "Im sorry Shika baby I didn't mean to get us caught OW stop yanking my hair Sakura-nii!." Sakura only smirked.

Naruto who was in the first row watching this already knew about this. Everytime his sneaking out, he will find both of them making out in the kitchen and then the guy will leave. This been going on for a while to say.

Temari truned around to glare at everyone,"Everyone, go back to your rooms now, you to Sakura." She commanded. Sakura huffed but not wanting to anger her mother left and so did everyone. Naruto wanted to know what will happened so he pretended to go when he actually stopped and hid near the door where he will not be seen.

"Ino you better start talking." Temari commanded to her youngest daughter.

"W-well mother, you see,....I have been seeing Shikamaru for some time now. I like him mother."Ino said. Temari looked coldly at the young boy who mentally sweat dropped.

"Ummm... I know this is bad timing but mam I really do like your daughter and I really must apologize for the troublesome we are to you but ple-"

"Quiet did I let you speak boy." Temari yanked Shikamaru's hair as she pulled him out of the house with one throw."And stay out!"

"Mother!"

"Quiet child, I will not have my daughter go around with some....some hooligan and do whatever she likes."'

"B-bu-but mother, Shikamaru is nice, sweet, smart even though his lazy," she mumble the last part," and a real gentlemen."

"Gentlemen,"Temai scoffed at the word,"' how could that boy even be a gentlemen when he came uninvited to my house at the middle of the night and trashed my kitchen."

"Mother!"

And it went on and on like this for sometime. They argued over one little thing that turned into something really bad. Temari was the fist one to snap and so did Ino.

"Why cant you just be happy for me!" Ino glowered.

"Me, be happy that your with such a lowlife?"

"His not a lowlife his a guard for the Queen and King mother, and I wish you will stop talking about him as if he was a..a..-"

"A lowlife rat that only wants something from you like say MONEY and other goods!"

"Stop it you don't even know him as I do!"

"I know very well enough of what he just did to my kitchen" mother said calmly."and most important what kind of idiot will dare come to a house like a sneaky thief at midnight just to-"

"SHUT UP!"

**_SMACK!_**

Naruto's eyes went wide as he watched Ino fall to the ground with the mistress looking at her the same way she will look at him if he 'misbehaved'

"Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady! I gave you life and I cant take it away as easy as you came!" The mistress temper raised as Ino looked up at her with disbelieving eyes and tears ready to fall.

"You know after all this years, I have know now what my mistake was all those years ago the day you were born. Keeping you was my mistake! I should have left you in the Orphanage and let you rut in that filthy place."

Ino stood up with anger written in her eyes although the tears were never wiped away." Then why didn't you. My life would have been much better without you as a mother to me, you wretched witch.". Their was silence noone didn't dare speak even though the shock left the older of both females in the room. They kept on staring at each other, daring one another to look away, to show weakness just for the satisfaction. Temari was the first to speak but her voice held venom.

**"GET. OUT."**

Ino stared a little while but soon left with a little of her pride she had left even though the bruise in her cheek became more noticeable. Once out of the kitchen, she let her guard down, ad started weeping and ran straight to her room, passing Naruto.

-------------------

The morning came soon, too soon for anyones liking. The cloud hid the sun meaning a storm was near their way. Azure eyes kept staring up at the clouds as another monstrous like growl came from they grayish sky.

"Oi you numskull get to work im not paying you to stare at the sky!" Temari commanded ashe stood in the front poached waiting for her carriage to come.

'Pay! You waste all the money for yourself you selfish, cold hearted bitch!' Inner Naruto blurted out as Naruto gave a 'Yes mam' and sweeped the front.

"Mother! Has the carriage come yet?" Sakura came outside wearing her normal pink dress and her purse in one hand as her mother looked around the front poached to see any carriage."No, Sakura it hasn't come yet, but be patient. As a lady you must wait." 'and then kill the person for coming late!' was Sakura thought.

The carriage came soon and left with both Mistress and daughter. Naruto watched them leave and waited a little while longer. 'Thats my que to leave to!'

He dropped the wooden broom and dashed out of the house view. As he made his way to the secret place he and Sasuke always spend their time at he didn't motice he was being followed. He ignored it but moved faster. Their was no mistaking it someone was following him. He turned around and saw noone around. He kept on walking but he turned around rapidly and saw a blur of...someone hiding behind a tall oak tree. He glared at the tree and rest his hands on his hips."Who's their?" He said. There was no answer. " Sasuke? If thats you come out already!....Sasuke?"

Naruto was becoming scared. If Sasuke wasn't behind the tree than who was? Suddenly the bushes moved. He was getting freaked out, what if it was a wild animal that will rip him bit by bit as he screams for help and agony and noone comes to the rescue in time and it chews and his intestines are used for toys for its offsprings and-..'okay Naruto stop fricking out! Just breath in and out.' he took his own advice and calmed down. Whoever was in the bush was making a lot of movement. He gulped and suddenly something flew out of the bush and went straiht to the branch near by. He screamed and fell on his ass. He looked at a nearby tree and saw a bird chirping rapidly as if laughing at him then..their was giggling..wait..birds don't giggle...do they?

He got up and went straight to were it was coming from and saw. "Ino?"

Ino stopped moving seeing as she was found out. She laughed nervously and looked away."Where you following me?" Naruto asked innocently. Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes."Me, follow a lowlife like you, tch. I should be the one asking the questions here! What are you doing outside when mother hasn't given you any orders to come out!?" She question while putting the word mother with venom.

"W-well you see, I uhh..." Naruto tried and make an excuse but couldn't find anything. He looked at the female blonde who was waiting for his excuse."Well...." Naruto sighed in defeat."Alright you caught me, but please you must understand Ino,just like you I have been sneaking out to see someone, and I really like him, I really really do. Please , Ino find it in your heart not to tell on me please!" He pleaded. Ino stared wide eyed at him either shocked or ....well...shocked. She did the most shocking thing instead of glaring at him or laughing at him and taking him back to the mistress to get punished she just.....just...just stood their and then smiled at him and hugged him.

When she let go she wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes. Naruto stared at her dumbfounded not knowing what to do. "Its shocking to know someone like you has a love life, but im happy to!"

"Huh?"He gaped at her and she nod."I promise to keep it a secret if you promise to keep it a secret that im seeing Shikamaru still." I nodded at her and she hugged him again.

It was strange to say, but they both talked to each other as if they were old friends who wanted to catch up on things that been happening. Naruto and Ino had the same likings but sometimes they will argue of what was better and laugh about it and talk about something. As they walked, Naruto somehow forgot about meeting Sasuke and followed Ino straight to the village. While walking, curiosity got into Ino as she remembered what he said for his reason of sneaking out."So who do you keep seeing whenever you go sneaking out Naru?" She finally ask. She smirked as she saw his flushed face and how he just stopped moving. "Ah w-well ...I uhhh..." Naruto stammered as he fidgeted and started playing with his fingers. Ino giggled quietly as he kept on stammering.""Okay, lets start small...whats his name?"

"W-well, his name is Sasuke and-"

"So its a guy hm?"

"Well yeah you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"What?! No Naru no, its great as long as your happy, then im happy."

Naruto smiled at her, never in his life had he had someone who he can talk to like if they were friends. The only friend he ever had was Sasuke but now their more and now he had Ino who became his friend in just a minute of talking to her. She wasn't as bad as he criticize her to be."Thank-you Ino." he said, she smiled as a '_your welcome' _kind of smile with a nod.

"Okay so back to the topic, all I know is that his name is Sasuke, and ...." She gesture him with her hand for he to tell her more."Well, his kind and really talented, he is also handso-" Naruto stopped himself in mid sentence at the word he was about to say. It was true, the raven was so damn handsome, but it just made Naruto embarrass to say it. He looked at Ino who was grinning from one ear to another . Oh she knew what he was about to say."So his Mr. Perfect hm?"

"Well you couldn't really call him perfect-""Are you kidding me, did you heard the way you described him, I wouldn't be surprise if he was the prince!" She exclaimed while interrupting Naruto. They both laughed as the other passer by looked at them strangely.

Sometime passed and both were staring at some piece of jewelry that some women was selling. Naruto was astonished by the beauty that he never felt the present of someone behind him. He gasped as he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He struggled to get away, but halted all movements when he heard a familiar chuckled and voice." You know, if you keep on struggling im gonna think you don't like me anymore Naru." Naruto turned around with a wide smile recognizing that voice from anywhere."Sasuke!" Naruto turned his full body around while the raven still didn't let go and connected both their lips.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think of-"

Ino let go of the necklace she had in hand as she froze and watched some stranger kiss Naruto. When they departed Ino was still frozen and wasn't notice until Naruto turned around and turned to a nice shade of red. While the raven haired stranger was glaring at her for ruining the moment as his blonde took three steps back getting out of his gripped."I-Ino! T-this is Sasuke my uhhh...bo-"

"Im his boyfriend." 'and his soon to be fiancé ' he thought and said with a mental smirk."So this is Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed surprise and she looked the raven up.'Wow, his a catch! How did someone like Naruto get someone like him?'she thought. She glance at them as the raven rested his head on the blondes neck and shook it making Naruto laughed. She smiled at how cute they looked together. She looked back at Sasuke and examined his face. He looked really familiar, she just needed to remember where has she ever seen him.

"Ne, Naruto, doesn't he looked familiar to you?" Ino asked as she took a step forward to Naruto as he looked at her with raised eyebrow."What are you talking about Ino?"

"Just looked at him he looks like Prince Itachi." She stated and saw the raven cease all movement but recomposed himself as Naruto looked him closely. She saw how he started sweating as if ...he had a secret.

Naruto Knew how the prince looked, and if he didn't then he would have already been hang since everybody knew of him. Itachi was one heck of a talented prince and right now he was with a group of soldiers going straight to another country to make allies. Then they would be a powerful nation...well more than they are right now. Itachi Uchiha was a handsome men as well, he was the next king and everyone was proud but there were some rumors that he wont take it and give it to someone. Some say its the 'younger brother' that they have heard about but have never seen.

Naruto finally saw the resemblance."Wait Sasuke, you do look like the prince himself, heck you could be his younger brother the rumors are talking about!"

'SHIT!' Sasuke needed to make sure noone knew yet about him being the prince, he needed a distraction or something! He laughed nervously."Ha, dont be silly Naruto and er..."

"Ino."

"-Ino..what makes you think something so foolish like that?! I mean me, looking like the prince himself ha!" He laughed again. They kept on staring at him as if he gone crazy.

"Well, Sasuke,"Naruto started, "You pretty much do look like him. I mean, you have the same jet black eyes, , pale skin and well you look like a mini him but with hair spiked up from the back and shorter." Naruto explained."Most of all, your hot just like him!" Ino said putting her two-cents on the conversation.

Now Sasuke always knew this but did he really looked that much like Itachi?

"Alright, alright. I look like him but that doesn't say anything." he said exhausted of the conversation. His blonde saw his frustration and nodded as he grabbed the ravens hand ending the conversation."Come on lets go somewhere else maybe find something entertaining."

* * *

It has been a nice evening for Sakura and her mother. They fired the carriage men and got someone new to replace him but will not come as late as he did. They've been going to every place that sold whatever they wanted like say, clothes, shoes, make-up,and jewelry. Right now, both mother and daughter were getting new dresses that seemed way too expensive but the seller knew who Temari was and how powerful she was for a woman and one of the rich nobles.

Sakura grabbed a long red gown that touch her thigh, she pressed it against her body as she stared at her own reflection in the length mirror. She sighed lovingly at herself." Oh,this one is just perfect, and its on my size to, oh how wonderful!" She told herself. She kept swooning never letting go of the dress until something caught her eyes from the open window behind her. She could see one face from everybody that was walking around. That one face was men with handsomest face that she had ever seen."Who's that hunk?"She asked herself. She twirled around and got near the window. She swooned as she got a better closer view of the men. Porcelain skin that glowed , and black eyes in that handsome face(bad description). He had a nice body built to and she could just imagine herself being pressed in those muscular pale arms(oh my gosh I suck at this!!). She sighed again and was about to call him when a voice beat her to it. A voice that sounded really, really familiar.

"Hey, Sasuke, their you are I thought you left us."

"Now why will I leave you love?"

"D-don't call me that teme."

"Whatever you say,...love."

_'sigh'_

She was surprise when someone with spiky blonde hair and three marks on both cheeks came to sight. 'Naruto?...What is that filthy slave doing around outside!?' she thought.

"Naruto , Sasuke, look who I found its Shika!" a new voice came who sounded a lot like-

"Ino!"she shouted but wasn't heard by anyone outside. She walked away from the window and went straight to her mother.

"Mother!" she shouted at her mother who was staring at herself smugly at her reflection as she wore a tight purple dress that showed her nice curves."What is it Sakura."

"Mother I jut saw that damn slave and Ino! Outside in the village with that shikamaru guy and some handsome men that should be mine!" She blurted out all at once. Looking at her mother she knew she lost her when she said 'slave' .

"What slave?"She said with venom in her voice as she slowly turned her head to glare menacing at her daughter. Sakura smirked knowing where this was going to. "Which one else but the one who is always disobeying your orders mother, Naruto Uzumaki." and all that Temari saw was red..

* * *

**Tbc...............**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Done my god im sorry for being so late!! I wanted to make it longer but sadly it didn't fit all at once. Sorry if some or the paragraphs look weird or something my moms laptop is really weird. Anyway people please tell me if you like or not . Well part two will come soon but don't expected in a week or two ne XD.

Oh and before I go Im gonna to try to do three stories but I want to know which one do you guyz like so I can do first.

Changing Bet- Sasuke the most popular guy in school, is dared to get in bed with Uzumaki Naruto who has been secretly crushing on Sasuke and if he does he'll get a hell bunch of cash. But every action has its consequences....and its an MPreg..

2. When heaven and hell collide-Naruto is an angel in a mission to send a monster from hell back to its place, Sasuke is a demon in a mission to kill an angel and bring it to hell with him.

Its Just Like Romeo and Juliet XD- the Uzumakis and the Uchihas hate eachother for centuries now and generations to come. When both parents of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, accidently put both of their children in the same highschool, things start happening.

And if you didnt like none then how about this one.

Surprise(for Sasukes b-day)!!!-First my crush asks me out then my parents tell me im getting married to some stranger I don't even know at all. And all in the same day!? Something smells fishy and I know its not my mothers bad cooking....

Please tell me and review it makes me happy and helps me believe that i can pass my science and history TAKS(Texas Assesment of Knowledge and Skill)!!!!!!

Ja-ne

Sasu-chan


	7. The Revealing Part 2

**Meh, I feel really bad rigth now and my head hurts so much im being bitchy for no found reason to everyone including my parents. Anyway here's the part two that i promied you guyz!**

**In other news my next story has been decided and its gonna be 'Out of this world' a story that wasnt an option!8D It came to me in a dream......litteraly! So im gonna see if i can putted in due time once im done with my lil one-shot I have coming!**

**Anyway...Enjoy! oh and I hope you guyz read what i left for you in the end of part one...If not then I-.......sigh....nevermind....On with the show XD!!**

**

* * *

**

**_On the last time in Naruto's Cinderella Story...._**

**_She was surprise when someone with spiky blonde hair and three marks on both cheeks came to sight. 'Naruto?...What is that filthy slave doing around outside!?' she thought._**

**_"Naruto , Sasuke, look who I found its Shika!" a new voice came who sounded a lot like-_**

**_"Ino!"she shouted but wasn't heard by anyone outside. She walked away from the window and went straight to her mother._**

**_"Mother!" she shouted at her mother who was staring at herself smugly at her reflection as she wore a tight purple dress that showed her nice curves."What is it Sakura."_**

**_"Mother I jut saw that damn slave and Ino! Outside in the village with that shikamaru guy and some handsome men that should be mine!" She blurted out all at once. Looking at her mother she knew she lost her when she said 'slave' ._**

**_"What slave?"She said with venom in her voice as she slowly turned her head to glare menacing at her daughter. Sakura smirked knowing where this was going to. "Which one else but the one who is always disobeying your orders mother, Naruto Uzumaki." and all that Temari saw was red.._**

* * *

**Naruto's Cinderella Story**

**Part 2: Revealing..................**

Naruto was having a great time, a great time indeed. He had two new friends , Ino and Shikamaru who was shocked to see Sasuke for some strange reason but he let it go once Sasuke came back from talking to Shikamaru over a nearby corner. He felt suspicious that he was hiding something from him, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't cheat on him, so he just let it go. They kept on strolling around not really buying anything except for Sasuke who kept on stopping every now and then showing him something and wanting to buy it for him(Naruto) but as usual he will refuse on letting Sasuke buy him anything.

As they kept on walking around , Naruto stopped when Ino tugged on his arms and pointing to a fortune teller."Look Naruto, lets go and see what she will tell us for our future!" Ino exclaimed. Before Naruto could respond Shikamaru spoke first."Ino don't you think thats just a waste of time, I mean no offence to the fortune teller but its all just falls information they give just so you could hear what you want to hear and get your money. Its quite a troublesome thing if I say so my self."

"Oh Shika, your just saying that cuz' your afraid to know your future and knowing its gonna be with me."Ino teased. Shikamaru sighed and looked at his blonde companion who he had known for almost all his life and something was telling him that she was right. He shook his head as he scratch his head."You troublesome women." He muttered and looked away as he was pulled to the fortune teller.

Sasuke chuckled at how his new 'friends' acted so natural together like if they were already married to each other. He wondered if he and his blonde seemed like that to other people's eyes. He grabbed his blondes hand and couldn't hold the smile as Naruto got closer to him staring at him with those beautiful eyes with a faint blush hinted in his cheeks." Ne, Sasuke, you wanna go see what you future holds for you?" Naruto asked.

'I already know my future is gonna be a bliss since your gonna be in it.' He wanted to say but instead he stayed with a "Hn" that made Naruto pout in disappointed. He knew Naruto hated that but he couldnt stop himself from liking to anger him, it gave him some weird pleasure to know he was the only person that could do that.

As they got near where the fortune teller was, they could see a little more detail of everything.(That....didn't even make... sense to me....0-o) It was in a little corner near some fruit stand. The old ladies stand was made of wood with different kinds purple shaded silk drapes hanging here and their in the top corners. The round small table was also draped in a light purple silk cloth with a crystal ball in the middle that seemed to be glowing as she moved her hands around it speaking to Ino and Shikamaru who stared at the ball with stunned faces as they saw their own reflection but much older. This even got both Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

"I see that both of you will struggle with people who get in the way of your relationship. But you will conquer anything and will move into a little house with four children( Naru-chan my friend: Way the go Shikamaru! XD ) and living happily together."She said in a low voice. The ball stopped glowing and the pictures left. "Now that will be 4 gold pieces." Shikamaru payed and Ino squealed when everything registered in. They moved and let her see both Sasuke and Naruto. She smiled softly at them and grabbed the crystal ball putting it away.

"Now will one of you please show me your wrist?"

* * *

"Where are they?!" Temari growled.

They have paid and got out of the store and went straight were Sakura saw them. They weren't their anymore and she was looking at everyone with a murderous glint in her eyes. "They left mother." Sakura bluntly said as if she was speaking about the weather.

Temari, grabbed a men who was in a near stand where her daughter said she saw them."You!"

"M-me.." The poor men stuttered trying not to piss himself.

"Two blondes, one a foolish girls with purple eyes, and a boy, spiky hair and blue eyes, where are they!"

The poor men pointed a shaky finger to the right."T-the w-we-went that way." He told. Temari let im fall on the mud nearby and marched straight. She was fuming in the inside but she was chuckling on the inside.

'Everything is going according to plan, Orochimaru, everything......'

(Flashback)

"-but I must warn you Temari, somethings going on behind your back." Orochimaru spoke as he took another sip of his sake . Temari's eyes narrowed, as she took a sip of her sake to.

"What do you mean, somethings going behind my back Orochimaru. What kind of fool will dare do anything while im not looking."

"Kukuku, You don't know? My my thats a shock Temari I thought you knew everything." He teased her loving to see her fume in rage and turned red from fury or was that embarrassment...

She slammed her hand on the wooden table glaring at her old friend."Damn it Orochimaru tell me who it is and ill make it personal to rip them apart limb from limb!" She all but shouted.

"Kukuku, nasty aren't we, I will tell you-on one condition."

"That will be..?"

"Don't kill him...yet or else everything we just had set up will be worthless."

"Grrr, alright, you have my word."

"Very well then.......

(Flash back ended)

After that instead of telling her who he told her what this person did, and now she knows who, but because she gave him his words she could not kill him. Oh well, their was always the Leupold.

She laughed bitterly scaring some store owners she passed by." I gave him my word that I will not kill him, but I never said I will not harm him.....Oh you little brat, you don't know whats coming for you."

**TBC................**

**Part coming soon...........**

_**Ok im Lazy and im sad(more like horrified) that I didnt pass my Pre-algebra Taks(Texas Assesment in Knowledge and Skills), I really can beleive it actually! Ive been a good student being uiet in that class and listening to mah teacher and sometimes tking notes! Many were shocked that i had a failing score in the damn thing that I started crying while some tried to cheer me up by laughing (Sue me im still a kid physically and at heart!). Luckily they did and im glad for that. But just thinking about it makes me want to be in my corner more and more TT-TT**_

_**Naru:Their their Sasu, you have a second chance remember youll do great...**_

_**Sasu: Tch stop lying dobe we both know math isnt her thing..**_

_**Naru:Teme shut up!**_

_**Me:Yeah shut up cant you see im in much oain rigth now!**_

_**Sasu:.....Fine...your rigth im such a jerk. Here ill help you on your ma- GET OUT OF MY CORNER BITCH!**_

_**Me: In feetle position No, not until I have pass the damn Taks!!!!**_

_**Naru:Sweatdrops...Well please Review and tell us if you liked it or didnt it will help Sasu-chan(not the evil teme sasu) to pass and get her out os Sasuke's corner- TEME WAIT DONT KILL HER!!!**_

_**Me Ahhh HELP!!!!!**_

_**Sasu-chan**_

_**Ja-ne**_


	8. The Revealing part 3 end

**Okay people im getting ready and I feel super lucky today!Today is Rainy, down here at south and is really stormy but that wont stop me today nope sery!It's 6:59 in the morning and im eating pancakes while getting ready for my TAKS !Oh man wish me luck I wrote this as it came!**

**

* * *

**

**_Recap of last time..._**

_After that instead of telling her who he told her what this person did, and now she knows who, but because she gave him his words she could not kill him. Oh well, their was always the luppole._

_She laughed bitterly scaring some store owners she passed by." I gave him my word that I will not kill him, but I never said I will not harm him...Oh you little brat, you dont know whats coming for you."_

**Naruto's Cinderella Story**

**Revealing part 3...**

**

* * *

**

Fugaku glared at the maiden."What!" He shouted making the poor women start to shiver in fear."W-we cant f-find the young prince your majesty. W-w-we l-l-looked everywhere." The maid stuttered. With one swift gesture of his hand the maiden left with relief and like that he exploded...well in his mind...

'That boy, how dare he disobey me after I warned him about the consequences!GRRRRRRRRR!'

He was looking forward to a pleasant talk with his youngest son to chat about his coming celebration of him turning 17 but it seems that that has to wait. ''Ill make sure that boy learns who his messing with!" Fugaku all but shouted.

"Orochimaru!"

"Yes your majesty..."Orochimaru- who stood behind the throne doing...something...hissed out. If the king was freaked out by this then he didn't let it show."Orochimaru, I need you to call Kakashi this instant!"

"As you wish your majesty." and he disappeared in the shadows. When Fugaku was sure he was one, he shivered and raised and eyebrow with a sour face."That men will be the death of me if he keeps on doing that."He muttered.

Everything was going as plan for Orochimaru. It was all just going perfect. He had everything and everyone on their scene playing their part. Nothing could stop him now.

As he got out of the castle, he couldn't stop that evil grin that came to his face.'Soon very soon...I just need for the young prince's 17th birthday party and then everything can commence. He looked around the field searching for the men they called Kakashi.

Kakashi was a tall man with spiked up grey hair. He wore a mask covering his lower part of his face(Mouth, chin, nose...), while his eyes were two different colors. The right one was a dark shade of grey while the left one was red with a scar running diagonal over it. He seemed to always have a porn novel with him at all time, but no less everyone thought of him as a string yet loyal knight. He was one of the best knights that king Fugaku had ever had.

"Ah, Kakashi..." He walked straight to the men as said men put away his book in a little pocket behind his back."Yo, Orochimaru, did the king want something?"Kakashi asked. Orochimaru played it cool, he knew that kakashi had this thing of him knowing when people are suspicious."Actually, yes, He has ordered you to fetch the young prince Sasuke, since the boy has a habit of always running away to some place in the village."

Kakashi stared at Orochimaru and then sighed."So, your telling me to go searching all around the large forsaken village and find the young prince who we may not now if he has a damn disguise."

"Yup pretty much."

"..."

Orochimaru chuckled and the glint on his eyes made the knight really suspicious."Oh no, no my friend. I will tell you were he is." and proceeded telling him and like that Kakashi left with the that crazy looked the snaked ha in his face.

* * *

"-and this line right here means that somewhere in your future everything will change for the best or the worst. When you go to the risk for that precious person in your life you will somehow end in a bed of roses(Damn the good life...)." The old psychic lady spoke as she kept on tracing Naruto's hand. Naruto stared at his hand in wonder like if his hand was speaking to him. When she finally let go of him Sasuke gave her the right amount of gold pieces and they left with Sasuke leading since Naruto kept looking down at his hand.

It was amusing to say in Sasukes part to see Naruto in a daze. He smirked as an idea hit him 'Maybe I could play with him if he stays like this for a little more while.' he thought.

"Hey Sasuke, can you believe it. A bed of roses." A smile graced Naruto's face as he stared at Sasuke who stared back." That means that finally all my hard work is paying of for something."

'Yes! No more Temari, no more Sakura! No more chores no more nothing finally!' Naruto thought as he did a mental dance.'-and Iruka will go and live with me!' he thought as an after thought and nodded.

"Hard work? Are you working somewhere were your getting hurt,Naruto." Sasuke spoke in a serious yet concern voice. He didn't want to think or have anyone hurting whats his. "What? No no no Sasuke now why will I work on some place like that?" Naruto laughed nervously and turned away. He just couldn't tell Sasuke. He needed more time.

Sasuke saw how Naruto acted nervous when he asked that and the only answer he got on his mind was 'Yup, his definitely working at some place where his tortured.'. This thought gave him enough reason to stop at the middle of the road with some people watching both of them. He grabbed Naruto's wrist to stop him as well and made sure Blondy was staring back at him.

"Naruto," He started," Promise me, promise me that till this day on, their wont be anymore secrets between us okay. I...I love you Naruto." He said making sure to look at Naruto's wide eyes.

People from the background who stopped what they were doing stared at the scene in front of them. Some where eating corn as they watch them while others tried and helped the poor man who got a corn stuck in his throat...

"Sasu...ke you...I..."Naruto was speechless, never in his life has someone besides Iruka his father has ever told him they love him. Sasuke, was just a random stranger who he met one day and suddenly they were both together and now, that he only knew him for a month or so, he was confessing his love towards him. This as too sudden for him but he knew that he felt the same way for him. What else will explain his rapid beating heart, the tears just waiting to come down or the smile tugging at his lips. Yes, he wanted to be with Sasuke, poor or rich,ugly or handsome, fat or skinny he didn't care he loved Sasuke to.

Sasuke waited for Naruto's respond but the only thing he got was the shock stared of Naruto as he kept on staring at Sasuke. He seemed ready to cry, but why..? Did he moved too fast, does Naruto not feel the same as him? He was ready to just take rejection when he felt lips in his forehead. He stared at his blonde and saw him smiling and nodded in agrement.

"Yeah, I will like that. No more secrets between us." 'Just give me more time and then I'll tell you.'

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke his name so lovingly Naruto thought his heart will burst. They both leaned forward to captured their lips in a passionate kiss, they moved so slowly people stop breathing and watched the maigical scene take place.

Sa...su...ke" Naruto whispered and closed his eyes and so did Sasuke. When suddenly he felt a tug on his collar and forcefully pulled him back. He felt like he was being suffocated as whoever grabbed him clawed their whats-seem-to-be sharp nails in his back as it squeezed his neck.

"T-the hell let g-" His stopped at mid sentence as he stared into emerald cold eyes glaring back at him. It as no mistaking it, it was-"T-Temari-S-Sama..!" He squeaked out.

"Temari." Sasuke said noticing who it was. Who wouldn't she was one of the most powerful rich women who had done it all by her own hands with ought a men near by. She was a scary woman and hell will be the prize of those who get on her bad side. He still remembers the first day he met this women. She brought with her a girl with hideous pink hair named something that he couldn't remember but he could remember how annoying that girl was.

He glared at her seeing how she was treating _HIS _blonde."Would you mind letting go of whats mine." He commanded. She smirked at gave an evil chuckled that brought every single hair on his back to rise." Whats your's? Oh you must be mistaking you fool.-"

Temari-Sama please-" Naruto's pleads were put to death ears as she kept on talking.

" This boy right here has been fooling you since the day he met you."

"What, no Naruto will never lie to me-"

"Oh but he did and you even fell for him. Ho stupid young prince."

"Y-young...p-pr-prince!..." Naruto stared at Sasuke as the raven haired boy glared even harder at the blonde women. People who were listening gasped and whispered.

"You don't know what your talking Temari!"Sasuke growled trying to save his image."I am no prince."

Temari chuckled once again and this one even sended Naruto to even try and pray for his life as it seems that his mistress has finally lost it."Then, if your not a prince, than that means that he(Naruto) is not a slave of mine!"

"Shut up you old hag you don know what your talking about. I had enough of you!" He wasn't going to believe anything his women said to him with ought proof of it. He knew very well since birth that he was a prince but Naruto...He will not believe he was a slave.A prince cannot be with a slave, even if many did marry their own slaves- but that wasn't he point if, he(Naruto) was then his father will have another reason why to separate them. For good this time and that was something he wasn't gonna take.

"Your a fool, you cannot even believe anything even when the evidence is right in your face." She spoke nothing but the truth and Naruto knew it."Naruto?..." Sasuke's calm collective voice was heard with a hint of ...was that fear..? Naruto met his eyes and could see every single emotion in a tornado. His eyes pleaded for all of this to some nonsense like rumors but he couldn't lied not even if he wanted to...

Naruto was in the edge, he wanted to cry but if he did then he will be giving his mistress the pleasure of seeing him suffering as she had plan to. Instead he closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away from coal black eyes. That gave Sasuke the whole message with ought using words."N-Naruto...?" He whispered in a soft voice."Naruto, look at me Naruto tell me that shes lying ,...please Naruto t-tell me she's-"

"Sasuke please understand, I didn't lie to you, i wouldn't even dream of it. I love you S'uke, but i didn't expected meeting you. That day I was doing some shopping of a vase i broke. I was gonna tell you really Sasuke really but...I was scared and I thought that maybe it'll be better if...if I-"

"You what, never told me for the rest of my life and keep it a secret from me until I found out myself!"

"No, Sasuke no I-"

"You what Naruto, what else are you hiding from that I have to know, what are you some kind of whore know!"

"Wait Sasuke your over reacting!"

"Over reacting Naruto your a fricking slave-"Sasuke stopped himself in mid sentence barely catching on with his brain. He felt guilt as he stared at those shocked blue eyes, the same eyes that suddenly turned a frighting shade of red. "-and what about you, damn prince!"

"Naruto I-"

"As much as i hate to disturb your fight i will." Temari said in a bored tone. they turned to see her having forgotten she was their(i also forgot she was their). She smirked once she had the attention."Now that were all settle here why don't we go home, ne...slave..."

They stared at each others eyes for awhile trying to communicate but Sasuke was the first one to look away. Naruto felt stabbed once their eye contact was over, he closed his eyes and gave a shaky breath reply to his mistress."Yes, Temari-Sama.." Temari smirked at this and started walking with Naruto three steps behind.

Onyx eyes looked back up to see the retreating backs of the older women and her slav- no and _'his' _lover. He wasn't gonna give up on Naruto that easily. When he said he loved him he meant it.

He** loves** Uzumaki Naruto!

and nothing is going to stop him from getting him to marry him.

He sighed and started walking. From the corner of his eye he saw Shikamaru and Ino staring bewildered at him. Shikamaru lowered his head as Ino stared at him longer with a shocked expression. He turned the opposite direction from them and headed back to the castle.

Not an hour later he heard the sound of horse feet hitting the sandy ground. He looked up and saw the knight Kakashi in his black stallion coming his way. Kakashi stopped in front of him and bowed his head showing his respect for the young raven prince."Your majesty, your father has ordered me to escort you back to the palace this instant he will need to ta-"

"Cut the crap Kakashi were not even in the palace you don't have to talk to me like that."

Kakashi sighed and took out his book, and turned a page."Well if your gonna be hurtful sasu-chan then you can walk straight back."

Sasuke sighed and got on the horse"Just take me back Kakashi, I had enough for today."

"Had it rough huh?"

"Yeah... I just...don't get it how...sigh..."

"Ma, Sasu don't look so depress everything will turn out alright in the morning just you wait."

Sasuke sighed once again"I hope so." He mutterd.

and like that they went straight to the palace where his father will give him an earful.

** Tbc...**

**_Okay im endin this chapter right here people woot!_**

**_Okay you know what i am really happy yet upset..._**

**_One: I didn great on my TAKS!(dances)_**

**_Second:I missed some yaoi tht was going on in my school this morning TT-TT(Cries a river)_**

**_Third:School ends on thursday of May 27 THIS WEEK!_**

**_Fourth:Im goin to summer school..._**

**_Fifht:For only TWO WEEKS!_**

**_Sixh and final ...:The chapter is done...lol_**

**_Anyway please review and tell me if you liked it or if ifmessed up I lov_**e you all!

_**Ja-ne**_

_***~Sasu-chan*~**_


	9. The Invitation of Prince Sasuke

**_OK so all of you know about the Red-button thing going around and how all the Aurthur's are really getting new sites to put their stories on and saying that they may or may not come back and shit that you guys been hearing about...well I'm not like those people, you see I'm serious in a way and like taking risks every now and then(you will understand once you see the damn eye-like-scar in the side of my leg that i got from getting in front of a car). So with ought further ado, here is the next chapter!_**

**_I'm not giving up on this people who actually ARE doing something about it and I have faith everything will be resolve and we can all live merely in FF.N! But if my stuff are taken off and I didn't do nothing about it then ill sulk, go to the corner and no one will hear about me for a while since if they do they die...yeah_**

**_enjoy!_**

**_Naruto's Cinderella Story_**

**_Chapter 7: The Invitation of Prince Sasuke_**

Onyx eyes stared at the ceiling. He blinked once then twice as the only movement that he as he lay down sprawled on his kept on thinking of the days event and how it all went wrong. He learned a lot of things today, like...how Temari; the women he despises has Naruto as her slave, how red his father can get while shouting at him, a miracle he didn't loose his hearing. How life hates him and so on and so forth. His father was even deciding of to go all "Aunt Hearts" on him by cutting his head...well tried.

Sasuke winced and touched his neck finding himself luckier than anyone who had their head detached from their body. He was thankful for his quick reflexes or else that ax would have killed him. Luckily his mother came into the rescue and saved the day.

She argued with the king and pretty much winning at it since Fugaku; the king could never go against his belove it wife. They finally came into an agreement.

"Sasuke is having his birthday next week. If we cant find a suitable partner for him, we will let him marry who he chooses. If we meet the boy and see that his perfect for him than we will let it be and enjoy the night. Deal Fugaku?"

His mother had been smirking the whole time watching her husband stutter on his words trying to find a way to now accept. Alas he did so ."F-fine!"

Both Sasuke and the queen left with a triumphal look in their face. While the king got a giant migraine.

Sasuke sighed coming back to reality. He first had to find Naruto, give him an explanation for his actions today. Maybe just maybe his blond will find it deep in his heart to forgive Sasuke and accept the apology.

_'If he forgives me.' _he groaned at his own thoughts and got up from his bed walking straight to the open window.

He stared at the sparkling stars in the sky and the crescent moon shining the night.

"Please forgive love."

Naruto was fast asleep in Iruka's lap. Its been long since Iruka had carried Naruto like this, so he enjoyed the warmth even if the consequences to get like this were a detriment to his little boy. He kept on massaging blond hair, that was so soft just like the day he was born(did that make sense..?), as his head lay on his shoulder . He sighed.

"My poor Naruto." He muttered.

the door clicked open and Ino came in."I-Ino-Sama, is their something you need?" Ino smiled and closed the door. "Hows he doing?" she asked surprising Iruka. Iruka looked down at Naruto or tried to. With a sad smile hr replied-"A lot better actually."

"Did he tell you-"

"Everything. Yes, he did. Begging to end, and I just cant believe it ended like this."

Iruka remembers how he opened the door for the mistress who seemed delighted of her was a despondent(hey I'm using new vocabulary since English advance class Horray!) Naruto just ready to fall.

"Iruka, take care of that brat for me, theirs a bottle of wine calling my name." And Temari left to her room.

"Naruto, son, what happened to you? Did Temari-samas do something to you? Tell me Naruto." Iruka was worried of his son, he has ever seen his son so broken, not even when he was being abused by the mistress herself or anyone.

Naruto looked at up at him and forced a smile. "Dad," He croaked out,"you wont believe the day I had today." and the tears fell. Iruka embraced him and took him upstairs.

Iruka put his child in his bed and pulled the blankets over him. He sighed and sat down still watching at his child as he slept.

"I'm sorry."

He turned around to look at Ino.

"Ino-sama, what are you talking about?"

For my mother, I'm sorry she has done all this things to him, for everything she has done to anyone, shes just one heck of a scary women."

"Yeah she is." Iruka muttered under his breath.

They fell into silence and Iruka thought of many things mostly when he had Naruto for the first time in his hands. He couldn't believe someone could be cruel to a child and an infant at that time to. He sighed and looked at Ino who found the silence kid of awkward.

H chuckled."Come Ino-sama, let me get you some hot cup of tea so you may fall asleep."

"That will be nice."

Temari was took a sip of her red wine as she savored the liquidize drink in her mouth. It was fully silent well except for the cracking of the fire as it turned into ashes the wood. Their was a knock at the door and she gave a command to come in.

"Mother."

Sakura stood in front of her mother. "Yes dear."

"I have something to say that I don't know if you may like, but its worth it." she spoke serious and this got her mothers attention as she put her wine down and stared at her daughter. A slender blond eyebrow rose in question at Sakura.

"Go on."

"...We need to kill that pitiful of a servant Uzumaki."

**Evil cliffhanger time!**

**okay i know what you think**

**you took so long just to write this!**

**please dont kill me!(hides)**

**all this was first written on paper then re-read and then was put to my laptop okay and i am waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to lazy to put the other part that went with this but hey thatll be another chapter to be done some other day when i get off my lazy train. Man, has it been a hard week for me. I mean my third week of highschool and i love it and made more yaoi friends XD its awsome but hey give me a brake i have gym first period and my last class is RTLC so give me a brake i dont know how i even got both of those togeher! anyway**

**Review?...please...for a cookie...?**


	10. omg its my bday!

_**OMG! Happy Birthday to me!**_

_**Its September 12 and I am 15! WOOOOHOOOOO!111**_

_**I CANT BELIEVE IT I'M SO HYPER! THIS IS A PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU WHICH IS WEIRD SINCE YOU SHOULD BE THE ONES GIVING ME THE PRESENT BUT HEY I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES WITH YOUR REVIEWS!**_

_**Omg and I barely notice that my damn (awsome)best(retarded) friend didn't put the other part like I told her to on Friday so,...sigh heres tha other part and the next chapter will be put soon!**_

_**ENJOY!1**_

_**Naruto's Cinderella Story**_

_**Chapter 7 The Invitation of Prince Sasuke.**_

The next day Naruto woke up with a giant migrate. Everything was coming back to him as he remembered everything that happened. How he and Sasuke ...broke up...

He felt a big lump in his throat but pushed it down.

_'His not coming back for you. Understand that he doesn't want anything with you. Your a slave and as a slave he wont want you nore love you.' _his brain told him.

_'Shut up brain why do you know! Don't listen to him, he will come back he told you that he loved you didn't he? He will come back for you just have faith in him.'_ His heart will tell him.

'_Tsk, what do you know heart, your just bringing some hop that doesn't exist.'_

_' Shut up brain you know nothing you selfish arrogant pink wrinkling lump!'_

_'Grr, hmph! I'm not gonna fight with you at least I have some common sense.'(1)_

He ignored the fight inside him finding it more confusing than anything he thought. He got up from his bed and started to get ready as the sun poked its way to his room giving him some light to see around. He got outside and went straight to the kitchen where Temari-Sama, Ino, and Sakura sat in the table eating breakfast with the cook cooking some bacon.

Ino looked at him with reasurring eyes and a soft smile, Temari-Sama drank her milk while trying hard to hide her smirk as she saw how awful he looked this morning, while Sakura just glared at him and scofed. Naruto ignored their looks and went straight to doing his chores.

Somewhere in the afternoon, while Naruto sweep-ed the floor. Ino dashed his way and abducted him; taking him to the village with ought no one knowing they were gone.

They walked in silence, a little awkward as the villagers stared at them, pointed and whispered as some remembered about yesterday.

Naruto wasn't used to all the attention, he just wanted to be visible again where the only reason to get attention was when he bought something. He hid behind Ino which was futile and wished for the earth to open up and swallow him full just to stay away from those seeing eyes.

"I-Ino, come on lets go back home its so nerving with all those eyes watching us."

Ino turned around and gave him a big grin."Oh Naru-chan your so cute, stop hiding behind me." She said as she pinched his cheek earning a growl from Naruto who pulled away and pouted touching his abused cheek.

"Ne, Blondie come on don't hide behind me. Come on stand up straight, raise your head up high to the sky, walk with dignity telling the world to fuck off!" Ino said with a twinkle in her eyes and a fist raised in front of her as she walked.

'Ino how can you be so-"

"I don't dwell on the past that has nothing but shame, instead I look at the future for hope that still remains,..or so I was told."(2) Ino said. Naruto stayed silent and thought of that quote Ino just gave him. It meant a lot to him.

All his life, he had worked for Temari who gave him little of everything, he worked every hour non stop nore rest. He has suffered every single time and always thought she will kill him one of those days, that he has been cautious of everything he did. But then, Sasuke came to his life and he fell in love with him. He thought he was dreaming but no, he was real, then the worst happened yesterday...just remembering hurt him.

He smiled."Thanks Ino, your like a sister I never had."

"And your like a bro I wished I had, instead of a sister." She said muttering the last part. Naruto heard but said nothing, just agreeing with her.

After that they went all and out talking of various things, sometimes just blabbering nonsense that others will give them those kinds of looks you will give to the idiot fool. Every minute and every second, Naruto was healing little by little as they laughed and looked around sometimes some villagers will come to them and reply and joke around; well only those who knew what Ino was doing(which was helping Naru).

Their were more people outside, every single one of them as cheerful as the other getting into the mood they were both setting up. Suddenly the villagers halted and looked at the same direction. A carriage made its way to them and everyone either moved or walked faster getting away from its path. The two white horses that were carrying the carriage took a hault.

The kings loyal advisor; Orochimaru, the Queen herself; Mikoto and-"Sasuke!" Naruto stared flabbergasted as Sasuke walked near the queen in a royal blue suit. _'He wasn't lying..'_

"Whats going on?"

"Oh my, is the queen herself!"

"Hey, isn't that the youngster from yesterday?"

Everyone quiet down as Orochimaru coughed. "Here ye here ye! The day has come when the second son of the queen and king has appeared!" Everyone cheered."Now, as we all now our Prince Itachi, had declined to be our next king to the throne but he had passed it to his younger and only brother . On the (put whatever date you feel like I wont care if its Halloween XD), we will be celebrating the young Prince's birthday of 17 year old at the castle, EVERYONE IS INVITED!" Once again everyone cheered. They were all happy that for once they can all go to the castle.

Naruto couldn't take it , he had to leave."Ino-"

"Now the queen has something to say."he moved back as she came forward getting all the attention. "Villagers of Konoha," She gesture Sasuke to get near her," Meet your future king!" More cheering came but Sasuke could careless as his eyes roamed around the people trying to find blond spiky hair.

He saw Naruto leave and ran straight to Ino ignoring his mother calls.

"Where he g-"

"He left to the forest direction and I'm guessing your hide out." She pointed at the direction behind her near the forest. He nodded at her and dashed away.

Ino sighed as she watched him leave. "Don't you just love romance?"

Ino was startled once she saw the queen next to her. She try to act cool around her and replied: "Yeah..."

"Naruto where are you?"

Sasuke kept on running trying to find any sign of blond hair. He thought about what he will say once he did find him.

He stopped as he reached their secret place(which isn't a secret anymore since Ino know) where everything has started.

"Naruto are you here?" He shouted looking everywhere franticly. "Up here!" Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto on the edge of the giant waterfall,sitting. The water fall was tall enough to make anyone afraid of heights.

"Naruto, you dobe get the hell down from their, you'll get hurt!" Sasuke yelled angry yet a hint of scared could be heard, Naruto gave him no reply as he swung his legs as they dangle on the edge.

He glared and sighed. "At least listen to me!

"For what? Didn't you said enough yesterday Uchiha!" Blondy barked back.

"Dobe!" He growled.

The only way to go up was by climbing and by climbing he will be able to make him listen. He took careful steps as he climbed and somehow he saw how Naruto's eyes widened and fear could be seen as he climbed with no protection of any kind."Please, just-just listen to me."

"Look, I'm sorry. Sorry for what I said, sorry for if I hurted you and for not telling you the truth. But understand Naruto, I was scared to tell you, I- I thought you will only want m-me for my name and not well...me."

"Naruto I love you more than anything in the world, I'll rip my name and throw away the crown for you if you wanted it, I- I w-will n-never hurt you...I-I-" Sasuke closed his eyes taking deep breath as he tried not to look down. He opened them to see he was almost their he just needed a little more of climbing and he'll be on top of the damn waterfall.

"My party, Naruto, I want you to go t-to meet my parents so they could see how s-special you are!"

"Special?.."Naruto whispered but it echoed letting the raven boy here."Yes special, you are."

"Naruto, your talented, beautiful, smart, and the most joyful person I ever met. N-Naruto I'll do anything for you to forgive me In fact aren't I climbing this damn suicidal thing, no?" He was their now he just needed to pushed himself upward just to-

_CR-CRACK_

Sasuke's eyes widened as the rock beneath his hand started breaking and so did the one on his feet. He thought he was gonna fall and die until Naruto's quick reflexes grabbed his hand and pulled him with all force, while in the process he tripped and threw Sasuke on top on him.

"You know Teme, their was a stair formed stone structure on the other side of the waterfall that you could have taken." Naruto spoke, smiling.

Sasuke chuckled and rested his forehead on Naruto's."Shut up dobe."

"Sasuke?"

"H mm?"

"Get your damn hands of my ass pervert!"

Sasuke blushed and rushed to get up. _'How did those get their?'_(your welcome XD) "S-sorr-"

Their lips smashed together for a second and detached from one another. Sasuke stared at lovingly blue eyes. He was in a trance by just looking at them even for a second, This time he closed the gap between both of them as their tongues dance with each other and sparks flew everywhere.

Naruto's hands wrapped themselves on Sasuke neck as he played around with some strands of hair and Sasuke's snaked themselves to Naruto's waist. As much as they didnt want to, they had to break apart for air.

"So, will you go as my special guest for the night love?" the raven haired boy said and kissed the giggling blond on the cheek. Naruto couldn't help but love how that sounded, some thing someone will take out of a cheesy romance book(hides book).

"Of course I will my Prince."

And they went back to another heated kiss again and inside Naruto, he could hear his heart and brain...

_'I told you brain.'_

_'Shut up..._

**_Tbc..._**

**_Okay their you have it you have that part down now here goes the next chapter which is almost done may i say...yeah you guys should be happy im actually working on it since the ending is coming soon for this story._**

**_Anyway omg happy birthday to me happy birth day to me so give me a present of reviews and yaoi and oin the dark side where we not only have cookies but the best of yaoi you will love it with a side dish of chocolate and world domination. So please_**

**_REVIEW ITS MY BIRTHDAY!_**

**_Ja~ne~ Sasu-chan_**


	11. Trouble appears to start,

**_omg it is still my birthday and still morning!_**

**_omg im so happy i saw what you some of you guys left me and im so happy and hyper i felt like writting the next part! Lol im writtng and watching Ghost Adveantures aswell! BOOOYAAAAAAAAA_**

**_oh and animerokchic you are awsome thank you for your sasunaru chocolate muffins they were deliciouse and now i will be sharing them with everyone(gives them to everyone and some milk to)_**

**_Now enjoy oh and before i forgot...I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Naruto's Cinderella Story_**

**_Chapter 8: The Grand Ball_**

The day has finally come, the day everyone has been waiting for. The day of the future kings birthday!

Every single villager had everything ready, they baked food, sewed some clothing to make it look fancy and those who were poorer got enough money from the queen and king to buy anything they need.

In the castle, the queen and king were as busy as anyone else. Queen Mikoto, helped with the decoration, King Fugaku heped in the kitchen checking on the food(and eating some), telling the chef what should and should not be cooked. While others tried their best to help on something.

Sasuke was at his room, waltzing with the broom imagining his blond. He was so concentrated on the broom not hearing the door opening nore the chuckles that followed.

"You look lavishing tonight love." He told the umm...broom..."Oh, but love, your a great dancer, you shouldn't be shy."

their was another unheard chuckled. "May I be the judge of that?"

Sasuke stopped in mid spin and glared at Tsunade who leaned against the door, smirking."what do you want Tsunade?" He asked.

"Well your mother send-ed me to get you ready. It starts in sunset, so come on get ready."

Their was a twinkle in his eyes as he nodded to her and put the broom down and opened his big closet. He skimmed around everything but frowned when nothing pleased him. "Theirs nothing good i can wear." He muttered.

Tsunade shook her head. "Come on, i know what your looking for." She opened the door and they both got out. As they took a corner Orochimaru stopped infront of them and gave them a sickening smile a predator will give to its prey. "why, Prince Sasuke, Tsunade, how do you do?"

Tsunade held a shudder, nothing ever came put when he acted so sweet. He was planning something, something bad.

"Orochimaru, we cant talk right now. I need to get ready for the ball. Now if you dont mind move." Sasuke commanded. Orochimaru chuckled and bowed down as he moved away and walked.

Both Sasuke and Tsunade shivered."Remind me to get him retired once im king" He muttered to Tsunade who nodded. They kept on walking until they stood near a white door with a golden door knob. Tsunade opened the door and got both of the attention of the two men in the room. One was standing up with a pencil in hand while the other was sitting down with a sketch pad.

The one standing up gave a huge grin. "Prince Sasuke you finally came!" The men had tan skin, black eye, spiky black hair, and a bandage on his nose going from cheek to cheek. "So it seems, thank you Tsunade." The otheor men said putting his sketch pad down. He was taller than the other men, more paler to. He had short brown hair in a navy bandanna and a toot pick on his mouth.

"Well ill leave him here with you two. Have him ready by sundown." and she closed the door leaving Sasuke with both men who were ready with many many...many kinds of colorful clothing and who needed a model for every single on of them.

"Now lets start with something pink dont you think Genma asked to.(you know...that guy i forgot his name), who nodded at him.

"So lets see how it looks."

and Sasuke was put in hell.

* * *

Naruto was in heaven.

For the first time ever he felt more in heaven than anything. They all had a day off thanks to Sasuke's birthday everyone is going. Naruto sighed as he spinned around imagining dancing with Sasuke in the middle of the ball room, everyone watching, they stared into each others eyes so lovingly and gave eachother compliments here and their.

Naruto dance with a ...broom(okay whats with everyone and broom dancing?)...imagining it being Sasuke.

"I cant believe the day has finally come Ino," Naruto said excitedly as Ino watched him dance. "I know, i cant believe he wants you to meet his parents and will be an honored guest, man, im jealous."

"Ino are you and Shikamaru dancing together?" Naruto asked as he put the broom down. Ino sighed sadly."Apparently we cant withought he going around taking orders from the other guards."

"Oh Ino, dont be sad."

Ino sighed and muttered a "I know."

Naruto tried to soothe n her by making her laugh which worked but some minutes later the door to his dorm opened revealing Iruka. He smiled at both of them and showed them the three bags he was holding in his hands. "I got something for you Ino-sama from your room that you might like and Naruto, i made something for you."

Iruka gave Ino her bag and she took out a beautiful long flowy purple dress. It was strapless long dress that touched the floor with sparkles here and their. She glomped Iruka thanking him all the time while he smiled and hugged back.

"Oh thank you Iruka i have been looking for this dress for sometime now. Shikamaru bought it for me last year. Where did you ever found it?" She asked. "Apparently it was in your sisters closet with other pretty dresess that must be your sinc their more little on the waist that she wouldnt fit in."

Ino growled ."That sneaky bitch!" She went on growling but stopped as she heard Naruto gasp. "I-Iruka you-" Naruto couldnt finish his sentence as he couldnt find the words as he stared down at the dress still in its bag.

While Ino was glomping Iruka for the dress, he had decided that it will be a good time to open up the bag and looked what it was...

Iruka got an evil glint in his eyes as Ino's curiosity peeked and looked inside the bag. She gasped and squealed."Oh my gosh its so amazing!"

Naruto looked at Iruka bewildered."You arent serious are you dad?"

Iruka chuckled."Of course i am Naruto now try and put it on i wanna see how it looks on you."

Naruto nodded but before he did he hugged Iruka and thanked him..."Thank you dad..for everything."

"Your my child Naruto, I will do anything for you just to see you happy."

They shared a family moment until Ino started shouting to get dress already."Iruka wheres your suit?" Ino asked looking around having Naruto already left to change. "Oh its right here." He showed her the other bag he had."Im just gonna leave right now to change and so should you Ino-sama."

Ino nodded and left to her room where she started dressing up.

* * *

"Tsunade."

Tsunade turned around to see who was calling her.

She was just on her way to see how things were going for Sasuke when someone called her. Orochimaru walked to her in a black tux with his hair in a low ponytail. "Orochimaru, is anything the matter?" She asked. Tsunade wore a plain gold coloured dress that touched the floor. She did her best to make sure her giant chest fitted in their withought breaking the dress.

He chuckled at her shaking his head. "No, I just wanted to speak with you."

"Then start talking , I have to go and see how the young prince is doing and then go to the queen for some errands."

"It will be quick i promise."

They started walking withought saying a word."Talk already Orochimaru, and it better be good."

They rounded a corner and Tsunade got paranoid as they got nearer to the back side of the castle where noone went to and farther from the front side of the castle. The halls the passed were turning from ordinary lights to candles as they got farther and farther.

Orochimaru chuckled and that was before Tsunade turned around to glare at him."What are you planning Orochimaru." It wasnt a question it was a command for he to tell her.

"Why Tsunade why will you think that. Im doing nothing."

"Then why are we so far away from the front way of the castle?" She cracked her fist getting ready to fight him if must. Orochimaru chuckled. He got one hand to his back were he sneakily grabbed his knife. "Now, Tsunade, lets not get violent, i just wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Oh cut the crap,"She sneered out."I know your up to something Orochimaru, and lets hope for your sake that it has nothing to do with the royal family." She warned.

"Kukuku, always so protective and right. You have caught me Tsunade." He chuckled again and clenched his hand on the knife." Th only thing you lack is quickness."

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows at this and he smirked taking his chance. He took the knife from behind him and aimed at her throat. Tsunade's eyes widened and moved away. He went for the kill as he took another knife from his pocket and tried to attack Tsunade who kept on dodging.

"Your a traitor you bastard.!" She snapped as she finally had her fist collide to his face. He hit the ground but got back up. He grabbed the wall behind him with one hand as the other one touched his jaw.

The hand in the wall felt the solid thing that held the candle in place and grabbed it. He threw it at Tsunade but he dash to her and stabbed her in the stomach. She hit the wall, the knife stabbing her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she coughed blood. He took the knife out and cleaned it with the tissue in his pocket.

"I rather not have you ruining my plans." He put his knife away and grabbed the nearest vase(yeah imagination!)and got closer to Tsunade.

"You..b-bastard!" She panted out. She tried to get up but before she could. Orochimaru hit her with the vase. breaking it and everything went black for her. She had more wounds in her body,and Orochimaru chuckled.

He snapped his fingers and two guards, that were in some kind of trance came behind him.

"Take her to dungeon, make sure she doesnt wake up."

They didnt say anything just nodded and took Tsunade away as he went back to the front side of the castle.

"Now, lets have a visit to Temari.."

**TBC...**

**Okay their you and still my b-day woot!**

**oh and i have a really important that might do something to this story...well actualy two q's...**

**1) should naruto wear a dress or a tux?**

**2)should i put some lemon in here...cuz im thinking if i should open a lemonade stand..**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW UNTIL NEXT TIME **


End file.
